A New Guidance
by shichi19
Summary: Ash wanted a normal, peaceful life before he became a trainer but, that may be impossible with all of the things he seemed to attract. A cold appearance and attitude on the outside, a warm heart inside. He wanted to change at the same time he do not, thank god he have his so-called brothers by his side. But, choices must be made to whom shall he save...
1. Chapter 1: Say 'Hi' to the new trouble!

**Author's notes:**

**Well... actually I've got nothing to say in here. Other than the disclaimer that is.**

**Ash: Then why did you even bother to add the Author's notes?**

**Gary: Ash, Author-san here have to voice her reason why she wrote the story, you know like where did it came from? 'Cause I'm really interested to where it came from, so that I could make her forget it and have her discontinue the story! You don't want to be subjected to tortures by 'yours truly' right?**

**Ash: Gary, you and Red are the only ones to be subjected if ever.**

**I don't plan on telling and, Ash's right Gary~! Even though I really don't like it, I'll do it for you! Right Ash~?**

**Ash: (nods) Mmmhmm**

**Red: Author-san! Please don't be like that! Please don't taint the mind of our little Ash! **

**Gary: That's right! He's our precious little brother! And I'm fining you for not letting me be- mhmhmh... (Author-san covers Gary's mouth)**

**This chat's been way too long, so shut up. I'll do the disclaimer to have the readers on to the story.**

**Ash/Gary/Red: NO! (Author-san glares at them with sinister aura behind) Tell it before you start the DISCLAIMER!**

**Ok, ok, ok, so... see, it's been quite a while since I've started playing pokemon again... then I went to the anime from the games then to the manga up to the fanfics. I've been wanting to have Red and Gary to be Ash's big brothers so, this... what happened!**

**Gary: In other words, you just wanted to subjected us to a torture of sort through your writing? (Red and Ash nervously glanced to him) What?**

**Shut it Gary! Disclaimer! Now!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

Summer's here, and the two nine year old boys in pallet town, that we all know too well, were sitting by a tree shade. The two of them were talking about their plans for this summer. Gary was going to his parents' house together with his sister for a month. As Ash was listening to his best friend, he drifted his sight to a bush near the forest entrance as he heard it's rustling a while ago.

Gary took notice of Ash not listening to him and asked him. "Ash? Is something wrong?" Ash flinched as Gary tapped his shoulder for him to notice him.

Ash shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. I just thought I saw a pokemon passing by the bushes around here."

Gary raised his eyebrows in question but, decided to set it aside. "Well, leave it be. Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow for the trip."

"Hmm... Well, I guess I will be staying here helping mom or Professor Oak." Gary looked at his best friend with incredulous look. "What?"

Gary blinked twice before he answered. "Well... what a bland answer. I thought your reaction would be something... 'Oh~! Gary can't you guys just stay here for the summer?' or maybe 'Maybe you guys can just call your parents to stay here.' or something like that."

Ash sighed as he looked to him once again. "Well, I can't be that selfish right? I mean, you guys rarely see your parents for you guys to let this chance go."

Gary smiled softly to his friend before he ruffled Ash's hair. "Who would've thought Ashy-boy could be this caring. That somewhat cold attitude of yours somehow melted throughout the years huh? hehe..."

"Gary! Let go of me!" Gary let go of him as he stood reached out his hand to Ash. "Here."

Ash stared at him before he took his hands. Just a moment later they could hear Ash's mother calling out to them. "Kids! Lunch's ready!"

The both of them looked to each other before they took off yelling; "Race 'ya!"

Delia smiled to herself as she watched the two boys racing towards their house. _'I guess boys will be boys huh?'_ Just a few minutes later the two of them came to the porch panting in exhaustion.

Gary looked to Ash as he made a victory pose. "Ha! I win! You lose Ashy-boy~! so, what do you say about that huh?"

Ash didn't listen to him as he entered the house in tow to his mother. "Gary you better get in before the food gets cold and, your grampa's here."

Gary stood by the porch dumbstruck. "Wha-what?" He sprinted inside racing with Ash again to the table. Delia and Professor Oak watched the kids with amusement evident in their eyes.

The day just went on normally as it is. The evening came and the time for the two of them to separate for the day's here.

"I'll be there to say goodbye before you guys leave so you don't have to hug me before you leave today, save it for tomorrow." Ash said with his hands on Gary's face while his arms are flailing around in attempt to hug him.

Gary had a teary face while he stopped reluctantly. "Well, you better be Ashy-boy!" Ash sighed to himself before he waved to the retreating figures walking down the road.

Ash and his mother went inside the house to retire for the day. When it was time for bed, Ash was unable to sleep. With nothing else to do, he grabbed a random book in his desk before he went back to his bed to read. When his mom went to check on him, she was surprised to see him still awake.

"Honey? Is something wrong? Why are you still not asleep?" Said Delia as she sat by his bed.

Ash put down his book on his lap as he tiredly shifted his gaze to his mother by his bed. "It's nothing mom, maybe I'm just not that tired. Maybe a few more chapters or pages of the book should do the trick." He smiled to his mother to make her assured.

Delia still had a doubtful look but set it aside. "Ok, if you say so but, make sure to wake up early tomorrow morning if you wanted to bid goodbye to Gary ok?" She planted a kiss on his forehead before she got up and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams tonight."

Ash kept on reading the book he had been reading until he finished the whole book. He hung his head in loss to what to do to make him sleepy, he looked to his clock his bed to see it's already 12:30 AM._ 'Great... now what? I can't fall asleep...'_ He opened his window to let in some fresh air, when he noticed something shining in the bushes near the place where he and Gary were staying yesterday._ 'That's weird... I wonder what is that?'_

He closed the windows and grabbed his sweater by his bed post. He silently walked to his mother's room to check if she's fast asleep._ 'Alright, she's fast asleep... now to get going...'_ He continued to walk in silence as he opened the backdoor in the kitchen silently. When he successfully got outside he ran to the bushes where he saw the glint of light came from earlier.

He entered the forest to search for the source of light earlier, the moment he was near the entrance of the forest, he took notice of a pink tail lying under the bushes. _'A tail...?'_ He pushed through the bushes covering the figure to find a pink cat. Its snout is short and wide and it has triangular ears and large, baby blue eyes. It has three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip.

Ash continued to stare at it, before he heard it groaning. Carefully, he took it in his arms, he noticed the gashes littering it's body. He wide eyed in realization, _'It's hurt! I better do something about it! Even though I'm curious about it... I could search about it later! First things first!'_ He ran through the forest back to his house. He opened the backdoor carefully, not to wake his mother. He searched for their first-aid kit and some potions, he carefully tended to the pokemon in attempt not to wake it.

After a few minutes he's finally finished. When Ash finished, he looked in his handiwork with one thing in mind;_ 'nice!'_ He quickly woke up from his trance when he heard it moaning, it's eyes opened up to see him in dim light in the kitchen. "Mew?"

Ash tilted his head sideways in question. Mew looked around the room, when her eyes landed on ash, she quickly took a defensive stance but, Ash didn't even flinched on her. Instead he just stare at her.

Mew winced in pain due to her gashes, even though it's treated, that doesn't mean that it's already healed. Ash took notice of her winced and decided to reach out for her, when he heard a feminine voice in his head. "_Where is this? Why am I here?"_

"You're in my house, technically, in the kitchen of my house. I found you unconscious in bushes in the forest." Mew whipped her head toward Ash, she tilted her head. "_Who are you?"_

Ash raised his eyebrows before he smiled softly as he leaned slowly to Mew. "My name's Ash."

_"Ash? Why did you help me? Moreover, aren't you surprised that you're able to understand me? 'Cause I'm quite surprised that you're able to understand me..."_

"I just helped you because you seem to need my help, as for why I'm able to understand you... aren't you using telepathy or something? You did spoke normal poke speech earlier before we started this conversation."

Mew looked perplexed, when she was about to speak, Ash held his arms up to stop her. "Can we please continue this conversation for later on? I still need to apply the potion on you to help numb the aching of your wounds, and besides I'm finally getting tired, finally giving time to get a sleep. I still need to wake up early later to bid goodbye to my best friend to his trip."

Mew blinked to his answer before she nod, Ash smiled before he used the potion on her. After that, he cleaned up the materials he used to their places. When he came back, Mew somehow fell asleep, he picked her up and walked silently to his room. He put her next to his pillow before he went to bed, he checked the time, 1:00 AM, before he completely fell asleep.

The sun's already up and the time's 6:15, just a few more minutes before Gary and his sister leave. Ash was still asleep, with a pink feline hovering above him.

"Ash! Wake up! Gary and his sister's about to leave!" Shouted his mother from downstairs.

The moment his mom finished, he quickly got out of bed, which made him stumbled on his feet as he walked towards his dresser to change his pajamas. He didn't even noticed mew hovering behind him as he walked around his room. He slipped in one of the steps in the stairs which resulted in him falling. "Ugh..."

Delia peeked a look on him from the kitchen. "Are you ok?"

Ash massaged the back of his head checking for any swelling. "Yeah, I'm ok." Then realization hit him as he stood. "Mom! Is Gary still here?"

"Yeah, Professor Oak and his sister are preparing for the trip. You better go there now if you wanted to catch up."

Ash didn't wait another minute, as soon as his mother finished he quickly took a run outside. The distance between his house and Professor Oak's lab is not that big, so it's a 5 minute run to there. He quickly saw Gary by their car, waiting for him while Professor Oak and his sister were talking.

Gary took notice of Ash and waved to him. "Ash!"

The said boy stopped in front of him, panting. "Sorry... I'm... late..." He took a breath and had himself recover for a minute. "My alarm didn't go off this morning."

"Gee, Ashy-boy, did you see yourself in a mirror this morning you look tired and, what's with your eyebags? Just what time did you sleep yesterday?" Gary asked with his arms folded in front.

"Huh?" Then realization hit him, the events from last night came to him as he remember them._ 'That's right! I wonder what happened to that mysterious pokemon from last night?'_

"Ash?" No response. "Hello~! Earth to Ash~! Are you there?" Gary tapped his shoulders to get his attention. "Huh? ah... yeah?"

"Well, anyway, leaving now." He took Ash into a quick hug. "You better behave nice you stupid kid. You're always running off to somewhere dangerous or sometimes you fall asleep somewhere, don't go sleeping somewhere dangerous ok? Go back home when it's time, always be aware of time! I don't want anything to happen like last time I last left you alone! You almost fell in a tree because you saw a hurt pokemon or if you saw an aggressive..." And so on and so forth, Ash sweatdropped to his friend's antics.

Gary's like a older brother to him but, at times like this, Ash couldn't think of anything else to compare him but to a overprotective brother. Professor Oak and Daisy were smiling at them as they watched Gary being exaggerated. Ash let out a sigh as he glare at Gary, he dragged him by his ear to the car and fasten the seatbelt for him. "Wha- Ash! What are you doing! I'm still not done!"

Ash smiled at him with a glint in his eyes. "Yes, you're done. Come on! You'll be back after a month, It won't be that long." This time, Ash was the one to give a quick hug. "Go have fun with your parents there ok?"

Daisy went to the driver's seat to get going. "Well, Ash! See you in a month! bye~!"

"Ashy-boy be a good kid ok? Listen to _him _ok! You're dangerous when you're left alone." Gary ruffled his hair again.

"Grrr! Gary! You're a kid yourself! And I'm not dangerous!" He stopped ruffling his hair. "Well... Good bye! have a nice trip!" Said Ash as he waved to them.

Ash watched the vehicle go as he speak. "Professor Oak, what did Gary meant to 'listen to _him_'. Is Red coming home?"

"Y-Yeah..." Professor Oak scratch his cheek with a sly smiled on his face. "Well, Ash, now that they're gone, what will you do now? Do you want to come to lab to see the pokemons or read some books?" said Professor Oak with a gentle smile on his face.

Ash was about to open his mouth to answer when his stomach growl, he blushed immensely. "I think I'll go back home to eat breakfast first, I just went here the moment I woke this morning."

Professor Oak laughed at him. "Hahaha, that's Ash for you... Well anyway, Red said he will drop by later. Be sure to be there ok?" The rest of the sentence just came on as a thought. _'I don't want to listen to his rattlings about you being left alone or that you're not there to greet him.'_

Ash's head perked up the moment he heard Red's name. "Really?! I'll come back later then for sure!" He walked a few steps before waving to Professor. "Later Professor!" The man just laughed to himself as he made his way back inside.

Ash went back to his house and ate breakfast together with his mother. After that, he went upstairs to rest for a while before he went back to Professors lab.

"As expected of Mom's cooking, it's the best!" When he was about to enter his room, he saw a shadow by his door._ 'A shadow? Maybe the pokemon from last night? hmm...'_ He just thought about it for a while before he opened the door, seeing nothing._ 'Or maybe just my imagination.'_

He went directly to his bed, he closed his eyes as he lay there for a while as he thought of the thing he could do for the day. When opened his eyes, he saw a big baby blue eyes staring directly at him. The two of them stayed silent, just looking at each other until, Mew can't take it anymore and slumped down beside him.

_"Waaaaa! I can't take this anymore! How come you're not surprised or something? I'm something like a mysterious pokemon that you haven't seen or something rare... yet you've got no reaction to me!" _Mew mumbled to herself as she took a peek to Ash, which was trying his best to stifle his laughter.

"S-Sorry.. I-It's just that... Y-You're quite... energetic or maybe... impatient... fufufu..." Ash had his hands covered his mouth to stifle his laughter further.

_"You do realize that you look like an idiot from my point of view don't you?" _Said Mew, who was still slumped beside him.

"Y-Yes... I do..." He let out a sigh and had himself calm down for a bit, when he did so, he looked at Mew again. "Mew... I hope you won't mind if I ask you."

_"That came out of nowhere but," _Mew did a loop in the air as she smile. "_Sure! I don't mind! You did help me after all!"_

"Why are you fainted in the bushes last night? Your wounds were thankfully shallow but, the amount of those... what happened?"

Mew was reluctant to say anything but did it anyway. _"I d__on't mind but..."_

Ash tilted his head in question. "But?"

_"Will you promise to help me afterwards without asking any further unless we finished?" _Mew looked at Ash, sadness evident in her eyes. Ash stared at her silently, before he nod._ 'Surely it won't be something big...right?'_ Ash had his uncertainty to whatever Mew's favor for him.

Mew sat beside Ash before she started her backstory. _"Just __about two days ago, one of the biggest organization in kanto and Johto, attacked my home. Most of the pokemons living in the tree were caught, fortunately, thanks to the regis protecting the tree and it's system. Together with the other pokemons living in the tree, we hid in the deepest part of the tree. However, the humans found a way to overcome the system of the tree. Even if the regis did their best to hold them, the humans was able to capture using a strange pokeball." _Mew then grew silent leaving Ash in his own thoughts.

Ash flinched when he heard about the pokeball._ 'Strange pokeball? Could she be talking about the masterball? No... if I remember right, the development about that was stopped... or maybe... it's something that the organization's she's saying developed their own pokeball.'_

"Say, Mew?" Mew perked her head up to him. "Mew?"

"This organization you're talking... Did those people have a big red R in their clothes?" Mew tilted her head before nodding, Ash sweat as he gulped hard. "A-Are they called... Team Rocket?"

Mew's eyes grew wide as she hovered up from where she was sitting. _"You mean, you heard about them?"_

"It's not about whether I heard about them or not, almost everyone knows about them. They're the most biggest pokemon syndicate in Kanto and Johto and, somehow I have a clear thought of what you're about to ask me."

_"Then will you-"_ Mew got interrupted by Ash as he held his hands up. "No, I won't."

_"B-But, why?! Don't you want to help those pokemon left there? Don't you want to help those pokemons held by those people?"_

"It's not that I don't want to help you, It's just that... I'm just a normal kid who's dreaming of becoming a pokemon master when he grows up, a kid waiting for his tenth birthday by next year." Ash looked away from Mew.

_"Even if you say that... you have a duty to fulfill."_ Mew peeked from his side of view.

Ash flinched but, remained from where he's standing. "A duty? And what could that duty be?"

_"To save the world from destruction... to be able to connect people's heart and pokemon to each other..."_

"Please don't be exaggerated, if you're fine now... please get out of my room..." He pointed towards his window.

_"But Ash-!" _Ash stood and pushed her outside. "I don't care one bit, I just helped you because you're injured and needed help but, I don't intend to lead my life in more troubles than it should be."

Mew watched Ash exit his room from outside the window. _'But Ash, if you run from what's in store for you, what will happen?'_ Mew continued her thoughts while she headed back to the tree of beginning to attempt to help her friends to escape since, trying to get back the tree from those number of humans would be too suicidal. When suddenly, an electric net flew to her. Thanks to her quick maneuver in air, she was able to dodge it in time. _'Wh-What?'_ She looked by the trees beneath her to see five people hiding behind the shadows of the trees. '_Please don't tell me they tracked me all from the tree! In just a short time?!'_ She flew towards the thick part of the forest to hide but nevertheless, they found her fast. _'H-How?!'_

"Fufufufu... If I'm you Mew, I would give up now." One of the man hidden in the shadows came out, revealing the boss of Team Rocket. Mew's eyes grew wide, surprised to see him. "We put a tracker in your fur when we last encountered. You could've just said goodbye to that boy that saved you instead of persuading him, well thanks to that little chat of yours, we can eliminate a possible threat to us in the future."

Mew scowled at him, disgusted. _"You... don't you dare Giovanni!"_ Said Mew though, all that the people heard were series of poke speeches from the pokemon.

Giovanni smirked at her. "Could it be that you're trying to speak with us through telepathy? Well sorry but, we will never hear your voice. Either way, if you come with us, we'll just have to kill that boy so make your choice; you come with us and give up to save the tree and the boy lives or you fight us save your friends and the tree and we kill the boy." The grunts hidden in the shades of the trees came out with sinister smile plastered on their faces.

Mew gritted her teeth when the grunts started to crept closer to her. When suddenly, two balls of aluminum foil with lightened fuse with it, were thrown near Mew.

The grunts and Giovanni were taken back. "What's *cough* with this *cough* smoke?!" Shouted the boss to the grunts.

"We *cough* don't *cough* know sir!" Shouted the grunt back to the boss. Giovanni was now furious, "Get it done this instance!"

Meanwhile, while the team rocket was looking for Mew in the smoke, Mew was confused to what was happening. 'What's happening? Where did this smoke came from?' She then felt a yank of her tail, she bumped to a warm, soft fabric, a sweet scented smell that seemed familiar. She looked up to see shushing to her. "Mew, just stay quiet ok? I'll bring you back to my house, so follow me." He said in a low voice as he made his way to a path covered by most trees and bushes.

Ash noticed Mew murmuring to herself. "What?"

_"Why?"_ Ash looked at her sharply. "What do you mean by '_why'_?"

_"Didn't you say that, you wanted to live a peaceful life, you don't want any trouble and now... THIS?! You don't make any sense!"_

"And I don't plan on making any sense to you, besides if I explain it to you detail by detail you still won't understand it, so shut-up." Mew let out a sigh.

_"Ok, but Ash, the direction to Pallet Town is the other way around!"_ Ash glared at her. "You think I don't know that?!" He accidentally bumped to a nearby bush.

Giovanni heard the rustling of the bushes._ 'There's not much pokemon in this part and, Mew and the grunts were in the middle.'_ He looked to his radar, _'Mew's moving! Which means-!'_

One of the grunts had enough and called his Golbat. "Golbat go! Use wing attack!" Mew and Ash heard the grunt command his Golbat and hurried to run.

_"Ash! We won't be able to shake them off! They've place a tracker on me before I got to run away from them in the tree! That's why-!"_ Mew got cut off as Ash yanked her tail for him to hold her.

"Do you think I didn't heard you the first time you guys chatting?!" Ash saw the glowing device by Mew's ear, he then pulled it out before crushing it on his way. "Mew! Can't you teleport us near my house?"

Mew looked up to him and nod. _"Yes!"_

"Can you erase memories?" Mew was bewildered by question but, answered it anyway. _"Yes... Why?"_

Ash smirked as he made a dark face. "We'll be needing that later on. Now, could you teleport us now?" Mew teleported them near his house, Ash fell to his butt. "Ouch... I didn't know that teleporting could be like this... My head hurts."

_"Ufufufufu... What are you doing?"_ Mew stared at him by his side, he gave her a blank face before opening the door to his house and pushing Mew inside. _"Wha-what are you doing?!"_

Once Mew was inside, closed the door and quickly looked for his mother by the living room, leaving Mew by the front door. _"Wait! What are you doing!"_ Mew asked him frantically.

Again, he just gave her a blank look. "I don't plan on keeping you here in secret, that would just make more trouble for me so I plan on telling my mom. Right now."

Mew was about to retort when a voice cut her off. "Ash? Are you there?" They saw Ash's mother peeking from the living room. "Oh, you're here, I thought I heard you talking to someone."

Ash pulled Mew for a hug, for his mother to see her. "It's her mom."

"What do you mean by 'it's her'?" She trailed off as she saw saw the pokemon in his arms, smiling at her. She paled at the pokemon. "Ash... Where did you get this pokemon?"

Ash looked away, thinking of an answer. "I saw her by the woods, trapped in vines"

Delia looked to her son, his son gave an inscrutable blank face almost everyday. Almost like a lifeless doll but now, he looked a little vibrant than usual. She knew her son was not saying the truth, she wanted to let this go but, the pokemon in his arms gave her a different answer. She narrowed her eyes as she asked again, this time to Mew. "Is that true?" Mew nod frantically with a nervous smile.

_"He's saying the truth!"_ was what Mew saying. Delia smiled as she petted Mew. "Mmm, that's a great answer!"

_"Ash, can you ask her if she can understand me?" _Ash gave her a look, somewhat saying, _'Are you serious?'_ While Mew gave him a serious glare.

Ash groaned in annoyance as he asked his mother. "Mom?" Delia raised her eyebrows, "Yes?" Ash gulped hard, to forget momentarily his uncertainty. "Mom... are you able to hear Mew's words? I mean, her thoughts to convey?"

Delia looked to him with a sly smile. "Of course not honey. Is there a reason why?"

Ash was surprised, his eyes went wide as fear went over him. He looked to Mew in his arms who looked to him with serious eyes. "N-No... Mom, I'll be in my room for a while or maybe I'll just stay there for the whole day." He walked to the stairs to his room.

"What if Red comes here? Didn't you promised Professor Oak that you will go to his lab today? To greet Red?" Ash didn't answer, only the closing of his door can be heard as he close it. _'I guess I'll just have to call Professor Oak but, I do wonder what happened to him. He's acting weird today.'_

Meanwhile, in Ash's room, Ash was frozen stiff by his door, he slid down letting go of Mew in the process. "Mew, what does this mean? Aren't you using telepathy to converse with me?"

Mew was hesitant, whether she answer him or not. _"Even I don't know, remember last night? I told you that I'm surprised that you're able to understand me because, even though I did use telepathy, not all can hear my voice. It's either that person is someone I don't trust enough or someone with dark intentions."_

"Then what about my mother? Why is she unable?"

_"It's most probably the first one, I just don't trust her enough." _Then something clicked in his thoughts. "You said not all, but how come I was able to understand you the first time around? I'm pretty sure you don't trust someone that quickly."

_"I told you, you're special..."_ Mew looked at him with dejected eyes. Ash saw her eyes and let out a sigh, he reached for her head and began to pet it which threw Mew in a pleasurable trance to her head. "Well, that's that. Anyway, do you think we can finish helping your friends in a day?"

Just that and Mew snapped back into reality. _"Huh? Just now... What did you said?"_

Ash blinked to her question. "I said; Do you think we can finish rescuing your friends in a day...?"

Ash shrieked when Mew suddenly jumped to hug him. _"Thank you Ash! Thank you!"_

"Don't thank me yet. I'm only coming with you to help you strategize, I'm not really going to fight those guys head on." He shivered before continuing. "I don't plan on dying before I even fulfill my dream."

_"Then what will you do?"_ Asked Mew.

Ash stood to sit by his window. "Well... first of all, we need to visit a certain somewhat dangerous pokemon, in a certain island."

Mew slumped her shoulders as she headed to Ash. _"Why must you always leave questions?"_

Ash smirked before making a peace sign. "Because it's fun to tease you."

Mew flared up and glared him. _"Grrr... ASH!"_

Ash stick his tongue out before laughing at her. "See? fufufu..."

**Back at Professor Oak's Lab**

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's laboratory, a nine year old Red came running to the poor Professor who got tackled to the ground while checking the pokemons. "PROFESSOR! i MISS YOU!"

Professor Oak had a nervous laugh as he sit up. "Red! haha... uh... Ash is still not here..." Red slumped his shoulders as he tremble. "Red? Are you o-"

"THAT'S RIGHT PROFESSOR! I looked around your lab if he's hiding somewhere but he's nowhere!" Red cried to the Professor.

_'And I don't blame Ash if he did hide from you. But... it sure is strange.'_ Professor Oak had himself think. "I thought Ash was coming here, I also told him that you're coming. Normally he's already here, I wonder why?"

Red looked to the Professor with questioning look. "What do you mean Professor?" Just then, the phone rang.

"Oh, I wonder who could it be? Just a moment Red," Picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Delia! Huh...? hmm... ok I got it." He went back to Red, who went inside after him earlier. "Well Red, it seems that you'll just have to postpone whatever plans you have today with Ash."

"Wha-! Why?!" Professor folded his arms, "Because Ash says he can't come today." Red just turned into a stone. "Red?"

"..." "Huh? Red, did you said something?" Professor leaned in to hear what he was saying, which he regretted later. "WHY!" Shrieked Red, and I can assure you, that the all of the residents in Pallet town heard him.

Mew flinched when she heard it, while Ash just continued talking to Mew as if nothing happened, Delia just smiled to the shriek she just heard. _'Ufufufu, That's Red for you, though I felt sorry for him because ha can't play with Ash for today.'_

Mew hovered closer to Ash to clutch to his shirt. _"Wha-what was that?"_

"That? That was Red being Red." Ash just stated it like it was the most obvious answer. _"Who is Red?"_

"Red's somewhat similar to Gary, he's like my older brother, well the both of them are." Ash smiled to himself momentarily before giving a serious look to Mew. "So, Mew, are we going to go now or you're going to continue cuddling me?" Mew quickly let go of him before hurriedly teleporting themselves in the island. "Well, let's hope this turns out well."

_"Do you have any plans to persuade him?" _Ash stopped in his tracks, "Not one bit." That does it and, Mew just fainted from him.

* * *

**Umm... Just to clear some things, Red, Gary and Ash are of the same age and, Red here is not base from the game but rather the Red from the manga. Though, I rather like him being out of character, the two of them being a overprotective brother to Ash.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it and reviews and a bit criticism are appreciated flames are not! **

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome!

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

**New Island**

Ash caught Mew as she fell, and made his way inside the fortress. _"You're truly an uncanny human to faint a legendary pokemon like that."_

Ash shrugged before he shook his head in amusement. "It's not my fault for her being so clueless."

He then heard a smirked when he entered the building, he saw standing in the middle of the reception was a bipedal, humanoid pokemon with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. _"You never change Ash, still the same human that I've met just two years ago."_

"Geh..." Ash gave him a blank look, bypassing him to get up ahead. "Well, who cares, can you help me with her?" Ash turns to him, "Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo let out a sigh as he hover closer to follow him. _"I knew that you'd come here sooner or later after Mew came near you." _He shook his head as he place one of his paw to his head. _"But to think that she'll ask you to help her that far..."_

Ash stopped in his tracks, he opened a door leading to a spacious room with a queen size bed and a desk beside it. A few bookshelf, furniture and, T.V in the other side of the room. Ash placed Mew to the spacious bed before sitting on the sofa in the other side of the room, Mewtwo in tow. Once they've settled, Mewtwo started the conversation again.

Mewtwo closed his eyes as he speak._ "So, are you going to tell me why Mew had to be sent to dreamland?"_ When he opened them again, he saw Ash reading a book he took from one of the shelf in the room. _"HEY!" _Shrieked Mewtwo.

Ash closed his book, before he looked to Mewtwo calmly. "Mewtwo, you can read my mind for the information you need, just do it lightly so it would not harm me." He then opened his book to continue reading.

Mewtwo just sighed to himself as he took the liberty to do so, he did it lightly so Ash wouldn't feel anything. This continued for a few minutes, Ash glanced at Mewtwo sometime to check on him. When he saw Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and closed his eyes, he closed his book to talk to him efficiently to not waste anymore time. _'Heh, yet I'm wasting it for waiting for him reading my mind and just reading some book for a while.'_ He thought to himself.

"So? What do you think? Think the two of us can do it alone?" Asked Ash as he crouch to where he's been sitting. Mewtwo opened his eyes, before taking a seat beside him. _"To tell you the truth, what you have in mind is quite dangerous."_ He looked to Ash as he speak in serious tone. _"Not for me, but for you. We can successfully rescue those Pokemon in their hands and the tree, but the problem does not lay there. Both Mew and me will be in trouble with Arceus, Lugia and Ho-oh at this rate."_

The last sentence irked Ash, glare Mewtwo with sinister aura around, that made Mewtwo change seat in another seat beside the couch. "Right now, I just wanted to help Mew in her problem..." Ash fell silent, which made Mewtwo ponder what's wrong with him, Ash just looked away from him. "... Not that I can help it. I mean, Mew said it to me rather rudely you know?" He said with a smile, which made Mewtwo snicker to him. _"Tell me more about it but well, you're at wrong too."_ Ash looked at him curiously. _"You just turned her down suddenly without further argument."_

"Please, 'without further argument'? She would've followed me everywhere if I didn't chase her out. I literally have no intention of helping her, it was just by chance that I was in the place where she was attacked by those Team Rocket."

_"By chance huh... and you also happened to be carrying a small match box to light those ping-pong sized smoke bomb that up till now you're carrying because you can't just leave it at home... Is that right?" _Mewtwo deadpanned at Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes before standing and stretching out for a bit. "Well... Let's get going." He hugged Mewtwo before raising his fist in air. "Lets... GO! Mewtwo, we're all set."

Mewtwo looked at Ash by his shoulder. _"What do you by 'Lets go'?! We're going there literally just like this?!"_

"I don't see why not, it does seem interesting if we did." Ash snickered to him, which made Mewtwo pale. _"You don't really mean that... do you?"_

"Not one bit." Ash deadpanned to him. "Just teleport her to us after we finish the job."

Mewtwo let out a sigh. _"Well, not that I can convince you. Anyway before you even got here, I teleported Riolu near their base, which was thankfully I did earlier."_

Ash tilted his head with a question mark above his head when he let go of Mewtwo. "Why?"

_"His abilities are certainly suited for this kind of things. I initially thought I ought to check their activities this past few days. I found out just yesterday about their terrorizing in the Tree of Beginning, which is one of the reasons why I knew you're coming here sooner or later. Mew never knew, neither do the other legendaries about the identity of the chosen one, only Lugia, Ho-oh, Arceus and myself knew. However, even if they don't know, they can feel it, the aura around you is unique after all."_ Said Mewtwo with a gentle smile on his face.

"How's my aura's been unique to you guys, I'll never find it out. At any rate, let's go." This time instead of hugging Mewtwo, he just held one of Mewtwo's paw and Mewtwo teleported the both of them to where Riolu is.

Riolu was meditating, sitting on a rock near a waterfalls when they arrived. Ash wobbled for a bit before falling to his rear, causing Mewtwo to snicker once more. _"Seriously Ash, this is about the fourth time that this happened to you, when will you learn?"_

Ash just stood there rubbing his rear before Riolu tackled him to ground, causing even more pain. "Ri! Ri!"

Ash stared at him expressionless. "Riolu... get off me." Riolu immediately, however, reluctantly let go. Ash stood, dusting himself while on it. He faced Mewtwo and Riolu before a grin crept to his face as plans to infiltrate the Team Rocket's base forms. "Well... Let's hope this ends rather fast."

**Back at Professor Oak and Red**

The Professor was working on his research while Red was in a corner of the room with him, moping. The Professor could hear him mumbling to himself from time to time, something about 'The world being so unfair' or 'Why do things always does not work my way' or 'It's my precious summer and yet... my **(1)**_otouto-kun _isn't here.'

Just a bit more, just a little bit more and the Professor's patience will snap but then, nothing changed. The moment he was about to give lecture Red, when he looked back, he saw nothing. He then heard a phone ringing, he looked around searching but, saw nothing, he noticed later that Red was outside walking back to his house, which is just a few minutes of walk from his lab. He scratch the back of his head, muttering to himself; "He could've said something before going out, barging in like then exiting with no goodbye or anything of such." before going back to his research.

On the other hand, the moment Red got out of the old Professor's sight, he ran up to his house. When he stepped inside his house, he removed his shoes in haste and sprinted to his room. '_No matter how I look at it, its way too strange. First of all, Gary just left this morning and, I doubt that Ash will just stay at his house with me being in town. He usually greet me everytime I come home, not unless of course...' _When he opened the door to his room, he got knock over by a flying bag straight to his face.

"Red! you're late!" Quickly recovered, Red shot his head up to see a boy of a few years older than him with yellow eyes staring at him, wearing a black hat, trimmed with gold at the middle and goggles, covering his dark blue hair. He's wearing a red sweatshirt with a white hood, and beige shorts.

"Gold..." said Red in exasperation, he regained his composure and stood. Arms folded, he asked Gold "You... what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Johto?"

He looked away while scratching the back of his head. "Well... I'm just curious about you here in Kanto..."

Red's eyes narrowed. "Is that all?"

Nervously, Gold nod his head. "Y-Yeah..." Red was still not backing down, which made Gold sigh. "How come that things are still like this, even though I'm older than you in this world? Professor Oak did said something about your sometimes odd traits."

"So? Just what happened, for you to be here? Did something happened in Johto or something?"

Gold folded his arms, deep in thought. "Well... something did happened but, not in Johto. It's here."

Red raised his eyebrows. "'Here'... you mean here in Kanto?"

Gold nod, "Yeah, something happened in the tree of beginning, made by team Rocket. I suppose they thought that Mew could be there."

"Well... They're not entirely wrong about that you know. Mew is, after all, live there."

Gold blinked at him, when things suddenly clicked in his mind. "Oh yeah! Mew from our world is different from this world!"

Red hummed an approval to him. "Correct, now that's closed..." Red walked closer to Gold and closed the door behind him, Red had his hair cover his eyes as he walked slowly, step by step, to Gold. "Gold, do you know anything why my little brother ran off to somewhere?"

Gold smiled nervously to him as he answer his question. "Little brother? You mean Ash? No... I don't..." He then almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Red glaring at him with his fox mask. "Really? Gold... You better be honest, **(2)**_ne_?"

Gold couldn't take it any longer and, bowed down to him. "I'm really sorry Red-_senpai_**(3)**! I didn't notice Mew to get away before I even get to free it! I think Mew was the one responsible why Ash is not here!" He looked up to see Red still glaring at him. "Really! That's all I know!"

Just like that, everything went back to normal. "Then that means, Ash is in the tree of beginning?"

Gold stood beside his child-senpai. "You may be right but, we can't be that sure."

Red shrugged his shoulders. "Well, its not like we have other clues. Its much better than nothing." He then grabbed Gold's hand and walked downstairs. "Gold, you have your pokemons with you right?" Gold nod at him while he finish tying his shoes. "We can use Togetaro (a Togekiss) to go there."

Red didn't answer back, instead the both of them just went outside to get going. "We should hurry, before the ripple in space came to again."

Gold looked at Red, who is seated in front of him to prevent him from falling off Togetaro while in flight. "Yeah, its going to be far more troublesome if that _did_ happen."

Red had his hands in fist as he grit his teeth. "If only this stupid side effect wore off. I could've do something much better."

When suddenly, a kind of ripple in air caught their attention. Gold stared at the ripple near them, just below them, and had Togetaro to stop. "Is that?"

"Gold! Hurry! We can still go!" Just as they were about to set off again, a crack appeared and had them sucked in.

_'Damn it... If I just arrived sooner!'_ Were the last trail of thoughts Red had before he blacked out.

**With Ash and the others at Tree of Beginning**

Ash with Riolu and Mewtwo, successfully freed the pokemons within the Team Rocket's base. The whole place was in chaos, with the grunts panicking about losing the stolen pokemons.

_"Aren't you happy that we didn't even have to use Mew's help here?"_ Mewtwo looked at Ash, running beside him to get out.

Ash grumbled at him. "You bet, you don't know how _grateful_ I am for not listening to her rattles anymore while doing this." Riolu chuckled silently at him.

When they reached outside, they saw a couple of helicopters flying off with numerous grunt passengers. Ash narrowed his eyes as he watch them, Mewtwo and Riolu growling beside him. _"Maybe I should've pulverized the place before they even got out!" _

"Stop it Mewtwo, nothing good will come out of it." Said Ash before walking towards the tree, Riolu beside him. "_Nee, _Mewtwo, why don't you call Mew here? Everything's fine now."

_"I guess..."_ When Mewtwo was about to teleport Mew, a crack appeared beneath them. _"Wha-!"_

Riolu and Mewtwo desperately trying to get hold of Ash failed, as they were falling Ash heard a voice. "_If I just arrived sooner!"_ Ash's mind quickly went in action, various questions were in his mind. _'That voice! Red?'_ Before he completely lose consciousness, he could hear Mewtwo and riolu calling out for him.

* * *

**Just a few notes from the chapter:**

_**(1)Otouto-kun- **_**little brother**

_**(2)Ne- Right? (actually, just based on the sentence)**_

_**(3)Senpai- senior **_

**And... that's that, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3:Lost in the Forest? Maybe not!

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

**Red and Gold's place...**

After a few minutes of what seemed to be far longer than that, Red and Gold both opened their eyes, welcoming the lights passing through the leaves of the trees around them. The both of them stayed in their position, lying down the grass, recalling events.

The moment Red recalled them, he shot up sitting, minding his weight. _'Huh? Did I...?' _Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't it great Red-senpai? You got back to your normal body again!" said Gold with a huge grin in his face.

Red stared at him blankly, a moment of silence before he hit him hard. "You stupid, this is not the time! We just got thrown back here not too long after we got to the parallel world! Now we don't know how do we get back there, and fast!"

Gold scratched the back of his head while listening to a panicking Red. "Umm... Red-san, can't we just go to Sinnoh to the spear pillar? and ask him again? Or maybe to Arceus even...?"

Red looked back to him sternly, "The legendary pokemons in this world are panicking due to the reality, that those organizations that we've beaten joined up together! There's no telling to what could happen if we go there and someone followed us."

"Red, I think, you're just being paranoid..." Red looked at him with anxiousness evident in his eyes. "I mean, surely, if anything were to happen, Ash have someone to protect him! Mew will surely protect him! Mmm hmm, I'm sure of that!" Red looked at him quizzically while Gold let out a sigh. "Ash helped Mew out to save her home right? Even if we didn't went there, I'm pretty sure they've succeeded. After all, he's your most treasured little brother."

Red smiled at him warmly as he think about it. "But, that doesn't change anything, that we will go to Sinnoh to go back to that world. There must be, no, _there __has _to be a reason why we came back here." Gold composed himself before he looked back at Red, Red looked up to him as he took his offered hand. "Maybe we should go back to Professor Oak."

"Huh?" Gold had an stupefied face when Red finished. "Umm... Red-san...?" Red glanced at him for a minute before continuing to set off. "Red-san! How can you tell where we are?! We practically landed here out of nowhere..."

Red gave him a glance before scoffing, continuing to walk as Gold catch up to him. "Simple, we; I, Blue and Green, all went on an adventure here in Kanto to complete the pokedex given to us by Professor Oak. Given as that, as one of the first Pokedex holders, it just seems natural that I know the whole Kanto like the back of my hand." He finished as he waved off his hand while Gold just gave a 'hmm' as an approval.

After a few minutes of walking in the said forest, they heard a series of rustling of some bushes near them, followed by a short silence of their surroundings. The both of them got on their guard, back to back with each other waiting for anything. After a short while, they could hear the thumping of some footsteps towards their direction. As the footsteps drew closer, the both of them tightened their guards only to discover that it was just a few pokemons running toward the opposite direction.

Gold just stared at the dust left by pokemons that just passed them, bewildered. "W-What was that?"

One the other hand, Red stared at the direction those pokemons came from. "I don't know what that is but, we probably should check it out first before we head to 'Pallet Town.' There might be some people who need help."

Gold rolled his eyes as he sigh while following Red on the way. "Why do we always do this kind of things? Its either the trouble follows us or we came to the trouble..." Gold heard Red's stifled chuckles despite his efforts. "What's wrong Red-senpai?"

Red looked at him before grinning, "I think it would be much better if that works for us since, if trouble follow or comes to us in our missions, then it would save us some time searching, right?"

Gold just pouted at him before suddenly, a voice called out to them. "Look out!" The both of them whipped their heads to the source of the voice, only to be tackled to the ground followed by a dark pulse attack behind them.

"Geez! Pay attention to your surroundings especially at this kind of times! Red! Gold!"

Red and Gold looked at their savior, surprised to realized who it was. "Blue! You... What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your gym?" Red asked him, confused.

However, Blue's attention was at somewhere else, he called out his scizor out and called an attack before pulling Red and Gold with him. "Scizor, use slash on that liepard followed by steel wing on that scolipede!"

"Blue! What is going here?" Red asked him frantically before Gold called out his own pokemon. "Let's go Explotaro (a Typhlosion)! Help Blue!"

Blue turned to Red, "Red, headed to our right and help those two pokemons in there. They were being attacked by Team Plasma when I arrived here so those grunts got in my way. Even though they're weak, their numbers overwhelm, even if its me. Anyway, one of those pokemons is someone you already knew, as for the other one, I'm not sure, it seems to be a pokemon form another region." He then tossed six pokeballs to him. "And those guys really missed you, making ruckus in the corale everyday."

Red looked to him gratefully before he nodded to him, "Alright, I got it but, can you handle everything here?"

Blue and Gold scoffed, "Of course we can, after all, we did fought tougher fights than this."

Leaving it as that, Red smiled before ran off to the direction Blue said earlier. _'I wonder who is it that Blue's talking about? But...'_ He narrowed his eyes before having of his hands clutch his chest. _'I just can't shake off the feeling of something... something bad will happen later..."_

The moment Red arrived to where those two pokemons reside, the one that took his attention was the small figure that was lying behind a blue jackal pokemon that seemed to be protecting it. Red's eyes widen as realization hit him of who was that small figure. _'No... that's impossible! I mean... Could it be that, the reason we came back here was because he was here?'_ He then heard a cry, he turned his attention to the scene in front of him. The blue jackal pokemon got thrown off to the side, while one of the grunts went closer to get the child.

Putting aside his thoughts, he called out Poli (a Poliwrath) and him used ice beam to distance the grunts from the child. He ran to where the child is, minding the blue jackal pokemon, who was inching to him but not doing anything, _'As I thought, it is him...'_ A moment later, a powerful psychic attack blew away, the remaining grunts and pokemons from where they are. Whipping his head to the side, he saw Mewtwo fending himself from attacks from various Watchogs and scolipedes. Briefly, he heard Mewtwo's voice in his head when their eyes made contact. _"Grab Ash and Riolu, I'll try to teleport us together with your other companions a fair distance from their_ _radar."_

On reflex, he returned Poli to his pokeball and took Ash in his arms and held one of Riolu's paw. While in Blue and Gold's case, together with their pokemons, they got teleported to a groundless place. They looked around only to see Red cradling a child in his arms together with Riolu and Mewtwo, floating.

Blue faced Red, who was nervously smiling at them, pointing to the ground. "Red?" Looking down, the both of them had their face drained of colors. "EHHHH!" Then Blue remembered that they both had their pokeballs, he took the pokeball of pigeot in panic, only to have it slipped through his hands. "Ah! no!" He later saw that it floated back to him.

"Geez, calm down we're not going to fall, ok? Mewtwo's holding us through psychic." Said Red who was just staring at them.

Blue and Gold stared at him incredulously. "Say that earlier!" chorused Blue and Gold.

Red noticed that Ash was trembling in his arms, he also realized that Riolu was looking at him, worried. He looked to Mewtwo, who was already looking at him, to get to Pallet town.

Meanwhile, as they were descending, Blue was too preoccupied of the events that transpired earlier to take notice of Mewtwo, who was beside Red. "Red, when did Mewtwo got here?" Gold looked at Red with the same expression as Blue. "Now that you've mention it, when did he, Red-senpai?"

They the heard a voice in their heads. _"Since__ in the beginning. You probably didn't noticed it earlier because of our predicament and sudden change of location." _Both of them looked to Mewtwo before shrugging to each other. Once landed, they started their short trip.

Blue already took notice of Ash earlier, as such, he also took notice of his complexion. "Hey, Red..." Red faced him, "You think he's fine? he seems to be pale in complexion."

Red sighed at him before stopping. "I don't know, before you guys arrived he's already like this. When I asked Mewtwo about it, he said that Ash was fine but, I'm not sure about that..." This time around, Red's uneasiness became more visible.

Mewtwo let out a sigh before tapping Red's shoulder _"He's__ been like that ever since we came in this world. Though I don't know the reason, the other legendaries in this world seems to be involved somehow. So don't worry, he'll regain consciousness sooner than you might think."_

Red was about to retort but Blue and Gold stopped him. "Red, just believe him. Its not like you know something nor you'll know something by doing this. So, let's all just continue on, Pallet town's just a few more steps away before coming to view."

Gold had his incredulous look again. "Just how did you guys know where we are?"

Red and Blue face palmed before timing themselves together, "Because we live in Kanto, travel all throughout, beaten the gym leaders, caught different pokemons and, completed the pokedex."

Blue huffed in annoyance as they continue their short trip. "And other than that, I came from my Gym, so of course I know where we are. There's only one forest near the gym."

"Y-You mean... we're in Viridian Forest...?" Red and Blue face-palmed at him, "What do you think?" chorused the both of them, while Riolu and Mewtwo just watched them in amusement.

"Ah," Gold stopped in his tracks as he saw scenery of Pallet town after they got out. The two passed him going on their own ways.

Red to his house, Blue to Professor Oak. "EH?! W-wait! Why are you guys splitting? Aren't we suppose to head straightly to Professor Oak?"

Red and Blue curtly nod to themselves before both waved a hand. "That can wait! I'll bring Ash and these two pokemons to my house first."

"I'm already heading there, Am I not?" Said Blue, annoyed.

**Ash's POV**

I felt pain pulsating in my left shoulder to my arm, did I hit something? Now that I think about it, It seems that I'm laid down in something soft. I tried to open my eyes, only to realize that I can't. Just around that time, that I heard people talking, I felt myself being lifted.

_'You think he's fine? He seems to be pale in complexion...'_ said the first male voice, his voice seems familiar, he reminds me of Gary, only a bit deeper.

The other voice I heard was, no doubt, Mewtwo. _"Yeah, he's been like that ever since we came in this world. Though I don't know the reason, the other legendaries in this world seems to be involved somehow."_

_This world_? What does Mewtwo mean? Here... is... where...? No good, I can't... Keep this...on... huh?

"Ash..." Voice? But whose? Who is calling me? "Ash... you can't wake up just yet, there are still some things that needed to be said and cleared... so please stay here for a while."

Who? huh? Light and... a pokemon...? No.. there's another shadow beside it, a human perhaps?

"What do you think?" Huh? H-How...? "What else do you think? I think we're in your subconsciousness if I were to call it." At this point, when I tried to open my eyes, I succeeded. I tried to cover my eyes from the sudden light. When my vision focused, a face way too close to me greeted me. "Ho-ho~ seems you finally woke up!" Surprised, I tried to sit only to bump my head to another.

I tried to focus my vision around me. I saw two people, first the person I bumped into and the other trying to help him and there's a blue jackal pokemon that seemed like Riolu beside him. I stare at the person I bumped into, recognizing his face. My widen to realization as I found out who it was. It was myself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it.**

**Reviews and comments are very much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: I wanted to meet you

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

"Ouch... Just as what I expected from myself...?" Said the person who looked like me. He sharply looked at me before he came close, grinning. "You... base on your reaction, I'm pretty sure you've realized who I am, right?"

I just stared at him blankly before the other person came to view beside him, hitting him hard. "You stupid! How could he know you? Yeah, you look like him and then what? It's not like he's going to believe that right away." He finished, while my so-called look-alike's in_ seiza_**(1)**. My head perked up when he said the last part bringing me to my current thoughts. _'Huh... so the whole thing about my subconsciousness is true.'_ I took another glance to the two people in front of me, before sighing to myself.

"Umm..." The both of them looked at me, I sweatdropped. "I now understand that we're in my subconsciousness and all but... Who are you guys? More importantly, why are you guys here?"

The person who was doing the scolding a while ago hit him again, before giving me a relieved smile. "I'm Riley and this person beside me is my student and, as you may have realized earlier, he looks like you." His eyes narrowed before his smile fade away. "No, he **is** you and the pokemon beside him is Lucario."

The moment those words came out of his mouth, my eyes widen, surprised by what he said. "Eh?"

"Hmm..." He folded his arms, deep in thought, he glanced to his student beside who was now giving him a serious look. "Technically, he's you in the future."

I shook my head furiously. "Nononononononononono...! That's just plain impossible!"

The two of them looked to each other before they looked back at me. "Why? Anything can happen here." Said my so-called olderself.

The Riley person, however, had one of his hand on his chin. "Well, you could also think of this as a dream. A dream where all could happen, as that is also not that far from the truth."

I shook my head furiously. "I know I'm usually calm but, things like these are most definitely not my specialty. I took it just fine when you guys said that we're in my subconscious, that he-" points to my look-a-like "is me, or something like that, BUT, my question is why you guys are in MY subconsciousness or my dream or whatever you call it! Last time I check, Mewtwo, Riolu and me were falling into a void..." When I finished, I visibly saw my look-alike's Lucario flinch.

The two of them looked to each other before, my look-a-like scratches his cheeks with a wry grin on his face. _'That kind of thing really irk me, makes me think of them plotting not good.'_

"Well... first... have a sit?" Said the Riley person.

I sighed to myself to have my feelings subside for a bit. "I'm sorry but, I'm already sitting. Why don't you teachers have a sit yourselves?" As I said so, I positioned my sitting, facing them with a calm face, with the two of them still flustered. "Please continue what you are saying earlier."

"Ah! R-Right." Riley cleared his throat, his flustered movements and expression all gone, same with my look-a-like, changed with a serious mood. "A-Ahem... Everything here were occurring thanks to aura."

"Aura? Do you mean the same 'aura' within the books and legends from the City of Camaron?" To which I earned a nod from them both. "But I thought, those were only legends."

My look-a-like shook his head. "No, the reason why it is said to be a legend now, were only because only few people were able use it, even back then and even fewer to this age. Among those people is, Riley."

"And you're his student?" He nod to me, before I continued. "If it's something related from the books related to 'aura', I read about it, through Aura, one can have the ability to read minds, to sense others' auras and tracking. Through it all, I never read nor heard about time travelling, that is, if what you guys were telling was the truth."

The both of them blinked to me before looking to each other. My look-alike scratches his cheek once again. "Well... it's not really time travelling, its more like travel through... erm... dreams, if I were to name it. If a person with a certain level of the same wavelength, then it's not far off from the chance that this could happen. And it just actually happened that some things got way more awry than before due to some interference, which is not supposed to be there."

"You mean, something happened in my time that greatly affected your time?" My look-a-like nod to me. "But... I still can't believe that you're me in the future..."

I just earned a series of laughter from Riley while he earned a glare from my look-alike. "Yeah, me neither, I mean... Who could've thought that this kind of kid could grow up into a young man like this!"

"Although, it seems to me that you're enjoying about this way too much, Riley_-__sensei_." Yeah, me too, I guess people can change to we thought the least. After a few moments of laughter from us, we finally calmed down.

"So? What else do you want to say to me?" Was what I immediately asked when they calmed down.

"We want you to solve those problems to your waking world where you are in right now." My eyes widen to what he just said. _'__Eh? The world where I'm in...?'_

Sensing my doubt about the topic, Riley explains the subject to another term. "What we meant was, you are not in your original world, which means the world where you are in now, is the world you are not used to. When you wake from here, you will most probably meet your brother, Red, whom you met in **your** world. The Red that you've met when you were younger is one of the factors that affected the future." He stopped momentarily to check on me, whether I was able to follow to what he was saying, seeing no problem, he continued. "First of all, there's supposed to be no 'Red' person in our world for he is you, in another term, he is your counterpart in our world. Seeing as he is your counterpart, knowing your character, he has to have a motive for coming to this world and befriending you. If that's the case, then something must've happened to his world that cannot be solved by themselves."

"And that's where you enter," I looked to my look-a-like, who looked at me seriously. "The reason Red came to you, and not to me was most probably because of the gift that I've lost when I was younger. Even if I had the experiences in handling pokemons, that gift of mine was way more precious than my Aura." He looked to his side to where Lucario is sitting beside him.

Hit by realization, I walked to beside Lucario, Riley's eyes following me. I reached out to Lucario's head to pat it, when I heard an unfamiliar voice. An oh so familiar voice ever since the day I've him around Mewtwo... his voice changed a bit, maybe because he already grew up? "Riolu?"

The Lucario in front of me smiled widely, while Riley and my look-a-like smiled to themselves. "Is the same Riolu I know?"

I heard a soft chuckle from my side, my look-a-like laughing to himself. "See? Didn't I told you? And I'm pretty sure you already have an idea to what I'm talking about right?"

"Future..." The both of them flinched. "The ability to see the future... It's what you're talking about, right?"

He nod to me, just as when he was about to voice out something, Riley and Lucario were enveloped in light before becoming transparent. "It seems our time here is up, I leave the rest to you Ash." They vanished in thin air just in time my look-a-like nod to him.

When Lucario and Riley vanished, the air around my (now accepted) future self changed, his earlier cheery and seemingly outgoing attitude changed to serious. Keeping my calm demeanor while my mind's in shambles, I asked my now accepted future self to continue what he was explaining earlier.

"You haven't told anyone about your ability, right? Even mom?" I nod, "Good, you must never tell anyone of this ability of ours, even to our closest friends."

I narrowed my eyes to what he said, "**'friends'?**" My voice dripping with venom as I said the word. "I have no need for friends!" To which my future self smiled softly to himself.

"Unfortunately, that's going to change over the years, the moment when you become a pokemon trainer or maybe even earlier than that. That aside, from here onwards, you'll have to choose to whom you'll save."

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion as he stare at me.

"I absolutely have no idea to what could happen after you finished your errand at Red's world but, one thing is not going to change. The last summer I spent with Gary before I became a pokemon trainer, was the last summer I spent with him as his little brother." His eyes became distant, most probably recalling his past. _'But... What does he mean?'_

"That summer...his family got in an accident." I got a dreadful guess to what he was about to say, and as I wait for him to say so, my chest tightens. "In that accident... there were no survivors... Except for him and his sister which triggered a big change of heart within himself."

Frozen to where I sat, I just stare at him, while he let out a single stream of tear in his face as his eyes dulled. He wiped his tears before continuing again. "But, everything might change. Now that there's an interference, things might change to something better or maybe even worse. The decision is yours and yours alone."

I then took notice of his transparency, as light particles began to disperse, I asked him one last question. "If you are to choose between your life and your so-called friends... who will you choose?"

He gave me one last smile before answering. "You already know, right? Despite your coldness to others, the truth is, you are just afraid."

"Why? Why do you have to always leave all your work to me...Arceus?" With my hair covering my eyes, I just kept quiet for my other visitor.

I can hear Arceus' footsteps getting closer to me, before he completely stopped near me.** "'Why?' Because you're the most befitting to do the job. That's why, my chosen."**

"And? What is it? What are you keeping? Surely there's more than that, you've never been the type to spill it all at once. My future self was only able to come here because of your permission, if not for your permission, no matter what they try, they'll never be able to come here."

**"That's right, but, you now have a reason not to stay quiet. You now have to choose to whom you shall save; both Red and your world or your beloved brother and best friend."**

I felt my body tremble in anger as I clench my fist. "I didn't know..." I can hear my voice waver as I continue. "That the 'Original One' is merciless..."

**"Merciless? Maybe, maybe not... One can do anything just for the sake of protecting but... one thing for sure... No matter how bad things were, no matter how dirty the job is, no matter what people did to you, you'll always be the forgiving one..."**

Just like that, I could no longer sense other presence within my subconsciousness. I let out a dry laugh as I unclench my fist and a bead of tear on my eyes, on the verge of falling. "Why does everyone does whatever they like without asking the person himself?!"

**End Ash's POV **

**Red's House**

After Red, Blue, Gold, Mewtwo and, Riolu arrived at Pallet town, Red and Blue went on their own. Gold followed Blue to Professor Oak's lab while Red, together with Mewtwo and Riolu went to his house.

_"Hey, what are you going to do after this, Red?"_ Asked Mewtwo who was hovering beside Red.

They were now resting at his living room after Red had Ash rest on his bed with Riolu at his side. "Hmm... for now, first, I'm going to wait for Ash to wake up. After that, I'm going to reaffirm the situation at Professor's lab. I just left here not too long but, who knows, maybe the situation got worse or got better. Gold just went after me so he got a better grasp of the situation but, we're way too unsure. Those organizations are all over the world "

Mewtwo had his arms folded. _"Did anyone else came with you other than Gold?"_

Red tilted his head in a questioning manner. "No, last time I checked, it's only us."

Mewtwo kept quiet, deep in thought. _"That's weird..."_

"Why would it be weird? All pokedex holders were present when we made our plan, and all agreed for only the two of us to go."

_"I see, then maybe we have another visitor." _Followed by a sigh from him.

Red narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

_"Its nothing, so no need to be so alert. The only person to be alert here is-" _Mewtwo got cut off by a crash from upstairs. _"That was fast."_

"Ash!" Worried about his brother Red quickly went to his room, however, what he saw was most definitely what he's not expecting.

There, was a panic-stricken Mew and a defensive Riolu. Mew was by the window while Riolu was in front of his bed, defending Ash. He could hear Mew talking with Riolu in pokespeech so... he was in lost in what was happening, that is until Mewtwo arrived beside him. "Mewtwo... the visitor you're talking about... was it Mew?"

_"Seems that way but, I never thought of her to find us this easily. Could it be... she's furious?"_

Red silently turned to him, casting aside the seemingly conversation of the two other pokemon in the room. "Furious?"

Mewtwo nod to him with a bemused smile on his face. _"A certain person kept teasing her and then suddenly left her in air."_

Red was about to ask him when Riolu got thrown to his face. "What now? If these guys won't stop, they might wake Ash!" He picked up Riolu to stopped him and Mew from further bickering but, to no avail.

Red trying to stop Riolu and Mew, while Mewtwo was watching the scene. This continued for a while until a soft moan came from Ash, and all stopped.

Red went to his side to check on him. "Ash?" He noticed a tear on the corner of his eye, he wiped it away, as he did so, Ash woke up.

With a blurry vision, Ash tried to focus his vision to his surroundings. "Mewtwo? Riolu?" Riolu barked out while Mewtwo let out a relieved sigh. He then noticed two other presence in the room. "Mew and... Who are you?"

Red flushed in embarrassment. _'What should I do? Ash has never seen me in this state! Should I tell him? Should I?! or Not?!'_

While his head's in shambles, Ash then took Mew and Riolu in his arms. "Hey, Riolu, Mew, you guys were pretty rowdy while I was out and, Mew followed us here?"

Mewtwo hovered to him. _"And? How are you feeling? Did you have an unusual visitor?"_

Red stopped momentarily, so did Riolu and Mew, leaving the room in silent. "Yeah... I'm fine and, as always, he pushed to me all his work again and it seems he thought that it's not enough and added another one. Leaving me with two other visitors."

"Visitor? What-" Red got cut off by the sudden appearance of a very furious Blue by the door. "Blue?"

"Hey! What are you doing?! You do realize that we're waiting for you! Red!" Red rambled all over the place before putting a hand over Blue's mouth. "What are you doing! Let go!"

Ash tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Red just nervously smiled to him while holding Blue down. Letting out a tired sigh, he stand up from the bed to Red. "You know, you're obvious, Red-nii."

Blue looked to him strangely while Red was practically frozen on his spot. "'Nii'? Oi, Red, don't tell me... geh!" Blue looked to his assailant, frozen in ice. "HEY!"

Ash sighed to himself. _'Geez, this is becoming more and more of a hassle. Is it wrong of me to ask for a peaceful life before my 10th birthday?' _

The three pokemon sensing his feeling, pat his head all at once. _"Well... don't think of it too much and, have fun!" _said Mew in his head.

_"Mew has a point, if you kept on thinking about things way too much, it would be a waste. After all, we're on a different world." _Said Mewtwo as he withdrew his paw while Riolu barked out an answer.

Ash just kept silent before muttering an answer. "You're... right..."

Just as he finished, Red glomped him in a hug. "Thank goodness! I really thought that you won't recognize me! But how did you know?"

Blue smacked his head. "That's what you're worrying?! Aren't you surprised that he knew who you are despite your appearance?! Arghh! I'm suppose to keep my cool here!"

"Geez... Blue, calm down! But, Blue has a point, how did you know?" All people and pokemons in the room stared at Ash, except for Mewtwo.

Ash's eyes dulled for moment before being covered by his hair. "It's nothing special, anyone would've realized it was him base on his behavior. That aside, are we in the future? 'Cause..." He pointed to Blue who was beside Red. "That's Gary... right?"

Everyone fell silent before Blue walked up to him. "Unfortunately, I'm not the Gary person you spoke of nor are we in the future." He then picked up Ash to his arms, disregarding the pokemon on his lap. "Sorry but, you'll be coming with us for a while. We'll explain it to you, as thorough as possible and in exchange, tell us what happened inside Team Rocket's base you guys just sneaked in." Ash just gave him a silent nod in agreement. "Then, let's to gramps' lab, those two are waiting for us."

Red followed the two along with the pokemons, when he suddenly remembered _what _pokemons are with him. "Mew, Mewtwo... could you just teleport to the lab? It would be dangerous if guys walked out in the streets with us."

Mewtwo who already heard the whole story nod to him, he took Riolu in his arms and grabbed Mew's tail before teleporting. _"See you later." _He gave him a last wave before going out. "Sorry for the wait, let's go." He gave Ash a glance, who was being quiet. _'Just please don't tell me you've gone back to who you are before I met you... When you've finally begun to change.' _

When they've arrived at the lab, they saw Mew, Mewtwo and Riolu at the coral. Seeing everything's fine, they went ahead inside, Gold and the Professor were at the living room, nonchalantly drinking tea. "Oh! Red! Blue! Welcome back!"

"Red-senpai! and... Is he still not awake?" He pertain to Ash, who was being carried by Blue, Ash moved his head to look back to Gold. "What the... aren't you awake?" Ash just stare at him before disregarding him and squirmed out of Blue's arms to settle down.

"Ok, ok, I got it! Here." He ran behind Red's legs, hiding there for a while. "Geez, what's your problem kid? You seemed to be having fun with those pokemons of yours for bit back in Red's house, and now, this." Ash frowned for bit, before letting go of Red's pants to sit beside Professor Oak, with Red's eyes following him.

Professor Oak cleared his throat to call everyone's attention. "Ahem! Well... Why don't we all have a sit and start?" The three looked to each other before shrugging and took a sit with the tea being served.

"Now that all's clear," He looked beside him, where Ash was seated. "Ash... that's your name isn't it?" He received a silent nod. "Then Ash, do you know where you are right now?" Ash shook his head, "I see, then, do you know anything about parallel worlds?" Ash looked to him, surprised. "Well, it's not bizarre to realize no that you know about stuffs like this, from what I heard from Red, you're a quite intelligent young-man."

"Parallel Worlds, you say? You mean, THOSE parallel worlds?" Asked Ash who was still surprised.

Professor nod to him, while the other three occupants of the room just stared silently at the two. "Yeah, the world where you live and this world are two different worlds, despite having the same land. You are still in the pokemon world, you are still at Pallet town, however, the people here are all strangers to you."

"They say, Palkia has the ability to warp space though, rather than warp space, it was more likely alternate reality. If what you are saying is true, then I'm in an alternate reality of my world." Professor Oak nod to him, while the other three occupants of the room calmly sip tea.

"You truly are a wonderful young man, Ash. Now, back to business, I think you already met Giovanni, right?" The three opened one eye to look at Ash.

Ash tilted his head in question,before nodding. "Yeah, we broke into their hideout near the Tree of Beginning."

Blue and Gold spilled their tea in shock while Professor Oak, despite being shocked, kept his cool. "I see, can you tell us what happened there?"

_"If that's what you're going to ask him then, please let me explain it in his place." _All occupants of the room, except for Ash looked at Mewtwo who was by the window.

"By all means... go on..." Muttered Professor Oak so, Mewtwo hovered to Ash's side, who smiled a bit to him.

_'Just what did that guy told you?' _thought Mewtwo to himself when he glance a bit to Ash's side. _"Then, let us begin."_

_**Flashback**_

"We're here and all but... how are we going to free those pokemons, Ash?" _Asked Mewtwo who was hovering beside him, behind the trees._

_"I'm still not sure if their boss already came back or not but, since that guy seems to be in a hurry back then, and it quite some time had already passed, I think he's back. And now that he's back doesn't mean anything to our current situation, we've got to have those pokemons free as our top priority for now."_

_Riolu and Mewtwo had their eyebrows raised. _"And just what is your top priority, when freeing those pokemons is not the first?"

_Ash looked at him saying, 'seriously?' but, nonetheless answered. "Simple, for fun, since I'm here and all. You already know I can't just sit tight with all of this in front of me, even if I said I'm only to strategize."_

_Riolu dryly looked at him. "Ri-ri-riolu?" Ri-ri?" (seriously? Of all?)_

_Mewtwo let out a sigh, casting a glare momentarily to Riolu, who flinched to him. _"Anyway, what's your plan?"

_Ash had his arm folded in thought. "The most that I can think of, from all the information you told me from Riolu, most of the pokemons were being held underground, the labs were in the ground floor up to second floor and, the office of the boss at the third. It would be better to have those pokemons underground be freed before going to the labs. We could use the temporary chaos to our advantage, that's how it is most of the time anyway."_

_Riolu looked at him dryly. "Ririo, riolu..." (and he just skipped it)_

_Mewtwo sighed to himself._ "Then I'll go by myself, Riolu will go with you, although it would much faster to have us scattered to move on their own. It would be dangerous for you to be alone so Riolu will go with you, got that?" _Riolu nod to him, while Ash just continued to stare at him. _"What? Is there something more?"

_"Yeah, since all of us are going together underground to free those pokemons, and go to each other's way to the labs... Maybe we should destroy the labs while we're on it... Whatever those guys are planning, they're nothing good, that's for sure."_

_Mewtwo and Riolu looked to each other, shrugging. _"I guess so..."

_"Right? So, I've been thinking, Mewtwo should go free the pokemons while Riolu and I will hide near the labs in the midst of confusion later on."_

_Mewtwo's ear twitch, __his eyes darkening in irritation. _"YOU'RE THE ONE TO FREE THE POKEMONS! As if I'll let you do the most dangerous job of all!"

_Ash folded hi arms in retaliation, "And as if I'll let you have all the fun!"_

_Riolu shook his head before walking beside Ash, dragging him off to the basement through the air-vents. "Ririo~" (see you!)_

_Mewtwo sighed to himself as he watch the two, making himself invisible while waiting for them. The wait however, didn't last long for just about... 15 mins of wait._

_Without any more delay, Mewtwo started his part after he heard the warning and the scientists and grunts runs off all over the base. 'At last...'_

_Within the confusion, Mewtwo started to shoot aura spheres toward the computers and facilities all over the place, quickly teleporting to the next floor to have more jobs done before Ash comes. 'I really hope that when this ends... all will be fine...'_

_That's when he heard it, one of the grunts reported back from the boss' floor, and broadcasted it through the base. "All personnels are to evacuate and destroy all of the projects once you've copied the important parts! We are to relocate the HQ for now! I repeat..."_

_Mewtwo shivered to his thoughts of what was happening. 'All of these... are some sort of preparation to something... I...' He got taken back from his reverie when he saw a Poliwag and Kadabra from the corner of his eye, the two shot off a water gun and psychic to one of the computers._

_The attack called the attention of the grunts who were by the computers, trying to save some of the datas on their disc. "Those damn pokemons! Get them!"_

_Mewtwo quickly took his move, he hovered to them, teleporting them outside. He heard Ash's voice from the building calling to him. "Mewtwo!"_

"Ash! What are you doing here?!" _Ash grabbed his arm back inside the building, with Riolu tailing behind. "Mewtwo! teleport me back to the second floor labs! Quick!" _

_As Ash seemed to be in great hurry, he teleported themselves to a storage room near the labs. _"I know we're in a hurry but what's happening here?" _Asked Mewtwo as they covered themselves again._

_"They were planning to use the tree's system for their own good, however, things didn't went as planned. The tree's system went on rampage due to excessive foreign objects inside it, the security, the Regis got caught by the syndicate, which made it a lot worse. Now that things are done and everything, they were planning to let the tree to destroy itself, through it's so-called security measures. Have Mew be teleported this instant inside the tree's core! The pokemons of the tree are all helping us to save their home."_

_Mewtwo and Riolu smirked to themselves, both thinking the same thing. 'And he said he don't care...'_

_Sensing their thoughts, Ash sharply glared the two. "Yes, I really don't care about these pokemons, but I don't planning on watching several living beings die in front of me." T__he three helped the other pokemons get out of the now-burning building, to safety after they finish deleting and burning the files to nothing._

_When they were about to exit, Giovanni appeared before them. "The lot of you seemed to own me this time, almost all of the files within the lab may be lost but, not all." He flashed them three discs, "These discs may be more of importance than to what you think of so, I guess you lose despite of your winning~" With that, he jumped off the floor to the heli waiting for him outside._

_**End of Flashback**_

_"After that, we ended up here by some unknown force..." _He looked around to see Professor Oak's shaken despite his calm appearance, Gold giving Ash a silent approval, Blue whistling out, Red... being the brother he is... worried sick at the same time, proud of his little brother. Ash being Ash, silently eating a cookie on his seat.

Professor Oak let out a sigh. "You certainly had one heck of an adventure my boy and, I'm surprised that you aren't shaken up by much."

Ash looked away, mumbling something to himself, which didn't do unnoticed by Mewtwo, Mew and Red. "As if there's anything new to that..."

Red gave him a worried gaze, looking back to Professor Oak, only to him talking back to Blue and Gold. Sensing his reverie, the Professor tapped his shoulder giving him a go. "Go on, have some fun with him for a while, might as well have him see your pokemons on the way."

Blue gave him a shooing gesture while Gold gave him a thumbs up. Smiling to himself, he picked up Ash on his arms on the way to the pokemon corral.

'Alright, let's go Ash! I'm going to show you something amazing! There's a lot of pokemons here, much like the pokemon corral in your world! But I'm sure, here got more something amazing!" Red continued his chatting with a struggling Ash in his arms, a tailing Mewtwo behind, Riolu hiding in the shadows, Mew hovering above them.

The three people left on their own train of thoughts on the picture. "Are those guys going to be ok?"

Gold shrugged weakly to himself. "Don't know... Red-senpai's with them... so... they... should be?"

**Author's Notes~**

**Yay~ end of chapter~ thank you for reading I hope you liked it! **

**If you have questions about the story, please don't hesitate to ask it, either through PM or through the reviews. I'll try my best to answer them all :).**

**(1) _Seiza- a formal seating, _**_**an upright kneeling position that is traditionally used in Japan**_


	5. Chapter 5: It's Something Common

**Author's notes:**

**Just a bit of notes before reading. Some lines with the Sinnoh pokedex holders' names may shift, from their name to their nicknames.**

**Diamond - Dia **

**Platinum - Platina / Missy**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

"Ash! Look!" Red looked like a child, all the while dragging Ash along with him to his pokemons. He brought out all his poke balls, tossed in the air and had them out.

He took Pika in his arms, held up to Ash, who was hesitating to touch the said pikachu. "Don't worry, he won't bite..."

While Ash was still hesitating to touch Pika, Vee made his way to Ash. "Vee~!" Ash jolted, surprised to the sudden contact with the pokemon. When he saw the espeon, a voice came through his head.

_"You don't have to be so afraid, this Pikachu won't bite nor electrify you." _The espeon jumped to his shoulder and gave him a lick on his cheek.

Taking its advice, he stretched out his hands to pet Pika. "He's fluffy~" Red who saw his face, had Ash seated between his legs, embracing him, with Pika and Vee within Ash's arms. The other pokemons surrounded them, trying to play out with Ash.

All the while these were happening, it just so happened that the Professor and the others went out for a moment to call Red. When they saw the face of Red along with Ash and the pokemons, they began having doubts whether to call him or not.

"No, we should call him, this problem also involves him and the kid. He's better off knowing these things." Huffed Blue to Gold and Professor Oak. "RED!" Called Blue.

Red looked to their direction, with the motion of Blue calling him. He stood and walked to them but, before he do so, he faced his pokemons. "Everyone, I'll be leaving Ash with you for a while. Keep an eye for him or else, he'll be gone the moment you look away."

He gave them a last glance before going off to the trio. "What's the matter?"

Blue gave him a serious look. "We have a problem, that's what. A pokedex holder from Sinnoh went missing."

Red narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"For now, let's get inside. It would be easier to explain it through the message Professor Rowan and the other two pokedex holders sent us." Explained Gold as he let out his Typhlosion out. "Explotaro, stay with the kid for a while ok?" While he was talking with his pokemon, another pokeball was thrown beside his Typhlosion, revealing Charizard.

"Charizard, help Gold's Typhlosion babysit that kid." Blue huffed before going inside, leaving a bewildered Red and Gold, a smirking Professor, before going inside themselves.

Explotaro and Charizard glanced to each other before sighing to their owner's antics. Complying to their owner's commands, they sat at some distance from Ash and the other pokemons.

**With Red and the Professor**

Red was seated across Gold and Blue, Professor Oak was in front, playing the video call made by Professor Rowan along with the two other pokedex holders.

_"Good day my old friend, although I said 'Good day' doesn't necessary mean that it is a good day. I'm rather here to tell you of a major problem." _Two teenagers came to view, looking solemn.

"Professor, those two are?" Asked Gold to the Professor who paused the video.

"Those two are, as what you've thought, the two of three pokedex holders in Sinnoh. The three of them managed to hold their grounds amidst the crisis in the battle to team Galactic." And the Professor continued to play the video.

_"Let me introduce to you these two. Platinum Berlitz, a member of the ancient Berlitz house, Pearl, he's the son of Palmer and one of what you may call one of those determined trainers around. These two are of the three pokedex holders of Sinnoh, unfortunately, amidst their individual missions, one of the three had gone missing a few weeks ago. Thinking that he may just took his time doing his part but, unfortunately, that seems to not be the case." _Professor Rowan took a pokeball, releasing Manaphy, and once again, Professor Oak paused the video.

He took a glance to the trio, which were silent, except for Gold who was gaping. "Professor... th-that is!" Gold stuttered, as he shakily pointed to the pokemon on the screen. "That's the pokemon that Guile wanted to catch!" Professor Oak nodded to him.

Red and Blue were pretty clueless to what was going on. "What do you mean? And who is this Guile?"

"Guile Hideout, a fiend we fought back to the time when you guys were still frozen in stone. That guy wanted to make use of Jirachi to summon for the ultimate beast, Kyogre. The guy wanted to have Kyogre to look for that pokemon but, he didn't succeeded as we defeated him before he even had the chance to go." Explained Gold.

Professor Oak crossed his arms in thought. "Manaphy's egg was founded by a pokemon ranger, who then gave it to an international police, code named 'Looker.' Who was asked to give it to a trainer at Sinnoh, which then the egg hatched into a Manaphy."

"So... then the trainer is?" Blue arched his eyebrow.

"Rather than 'is' its 'are', the egg was given to the three pokedex holders to raise." From there, Professor Oak played back the video.

_"This little one seems to be rather close to the other pokedex holder, by the name of Diamond. These two just came back from their mission from the same time Diamon had gone missing. Also, around those time, Manaphy were pretty much tense about something." _Professor Rowan paused for a bit, motioning the two pokedex holders to speak up.

_"When we got to the daycare center, Manaphy was crying along with Phione. We tried our best at the time to understand to what could've happened to them." _Said Platinum.

_"At the time, we thought that they might've have some kind of conflict with the other pokemons. We checked it later on, but none came out. Each day, we waited for our friend, the other pokedex holder, Dia, to come back from his mission, but a week later, he still haven't came back." _Said Pearl.

Platinum had her head down._ "We then tried to communicate him countlessly during those times but, he never answered any of them. So in turn, we tried to communicate with Palmer, Pearl's dad who was in the vicinity at the time. He said, that Dia already left a week ago and the mission assigned to him had been long done."_

Pearl tapped her shoulder, giving her a somewhat reassuring smile. _"As missy said, when we called dad, he already left the place... and that.. a few days later did we ever found out about the battle that occurred __within the forest around the area. An assistant of the professor called him about the founded belongings of Dia along with few of his pokemons, was founded near a cliff. There were also traces of fight had transpired in the area."_

Professor Rowan handed Manaphy to Pearl. _"Later did we found out about what happened to him through Manaphy. Manaphy showed us a fragment of memory through our dreams one night. It showed us of some fragmented events of what happened to Diamond that time and, as we suspected, they did attacked him after he left the town and entered the forested area. It seemed to me that both team Magma and team Aqua from the Hoenn region have joined once again, as they were both present when Diamond was assaulted."_

To this news, Red, Blue and, Gold were rather calm. "It's no surprise, we already knew the news of them joining up together. We even encountered team Plasma not too long before we came here." Huffed Blue.

Red nodded to him. "But the question is, why did they targeted that certain pokedex holder... They could've just targeted the other two while they were on their own mission."

"That's true... the three of them were all pokedex holder so they should be pretty much stronger than a normal trainer." Though Gold.

Professor Oak looked at them before voicing his thoughts. "It could've been because of his pokemons. From what Professor Rowan told me, Diamond has Regigigas as part of his team."

"Regigigas? Who is that?" Professor Oak looked to Gold's direction. "Gold, I believe you know of this pokemon?"

Red and Blue looked to him, Gold nodded to him. "Yes, when were about to confront Arceus..."

"Regigigas is a legendary pokemon from Sinnoh, also known as the 'Colossal Pokemon.' This pokemon aided them in their battle to team Galactic back then, it chose that trainer as it's master, however as we all know now, the trainer recognize it as it's friend. Though not only that, Diamond have the ability to sympathize emotions with pokemons, thanks to his skills, many of the legendary and rare pokemons were befriended. However..."

Gold narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "It's because of his skills that those guys targeted him first of the three."

Red looked anxiously to Professor Oak. Professor, is that all? What of the fragmented memories that Manaphy showed them?"

Professor Oak had his hands on his chin. "Professor Rowan told me: _'Dia had been fighting off team Magma and team Aqua,_ _before he__ had been thrown off the cliff, from where his belongings had been found. The last memory that Manaphy showed us was, Dia talking to a shadowed figure.'_ That's all they could remember."

**Back to the Pokemon Corral**

Ash had been bored for awhile now, yes there were plenty of pokemons in the corral, however, he had been unable to sit still. _'What is this feeling? Something's bothering me for a while now... but what is it? I can't put it into words... but there's something! Something or someone... calling out...'_

Mewtwo and Riolu were watching Ash from a distance, while Mew was playing with the other pokemons in the corral. Explotaro (typhlosion) and Charizard were dozing off, while keeping their senses high for any type of trouble.

Red's pokemons were pretty much attentive to him, they were surrounding him. Either trying to play with him or just staying with him, Vee (espeon) was just on his lap, sleeping.

That's when he heard it, a sound similar to a high frequency sound. Ash looked around hoping to find the source, only to have his eyes drift to an isolated part of the corral. No pokemons, no sound of wind, almost no light shining through the leaves, just trees and bushes in the area unmoving, the pokemons just passed through it as if they don't even see the place.

Ash looked to Explotaro and Charizard, then to Red's pokemon around him. He stealthily stood from where he's seated and, walked to the secluded part of the corral. As he walked closer to the place, he felt weirder and weirder at the moment, when he was about to step into the place, Riolu caught up to him by surprise. "Waa!" He looked behind him to see Riolu's worried glance. "Riolu?"

The said pokemon barked out an answer. "Ri!"

_"And just what are you doing here? For your information... most of us immediately realize you're on the move you know?" _Mewtwo arched an eyebrow to Ash, who in turn, looked down on the ground.

"I'm just curio- AAHHH!" Ash did had the time to finish his answer as he got pulled by a vine toward the forest.

Mewtwo and Riolu got caught off guard but immediately got moving to get Ash back. _"Ash!"_

And of course, with a scream like, there's no way the other pokemons won't notice. Explotaro and Charizard immediately got on the move, Vee moved out to get Red and the others.

**With Ash**

"What the hell is with thing?!" Screamed Ash as he was being pulled by the vines further and further.

When he got off the vines, he massaged a bit his ankle, then looked around. "Where is this place? Since I just came from Pallet town... then I should be somewhere in Viridian forest...? No, no, no, no... I was just at the pokemon corral, there should've been some kind of fence around it... so... I'm somewhere within the pokemon corral? No, no, no, no..."

Ash just continued his reverie, a watchful eye upon his back. "Err... the person behind... err... pokemon? Whatever... just come out of the bushes, you're being obvious with all the shaking." Said Ash as he turned around. "Who are you?"

The shadowed figure stood from it was hiding, he still can't see all his face and features but, he could make out that it was smiling. "Hey... Right now... are these things you're experiencing and seeing... are they real? or not?"

After the shadowed figure said that, a loud ringing came loud into his senses. Ash fell into his knee. "What... is... this...?"

The shadowed figure, walked closer to him. "That ringing will stop sooner or later, it only happened 'cause your body haven't adapted to this world yet, you have to move around more." He threw a bag beside Ash and left. Ash looked beside him to see the bag.

"I will not fall into someone's trap simultaneously this day!" Ah fought to keep his consciousness awake through the loud ringing.

Fragmented events started to flood out his thoughts, he curled himself in hope to ease the pain a bit. Some pictured events kept popping out which brought even more pain. A few more moments before the pain went away.

While panting and shaking, Ash pulled himself together and stood. "First *pant* the rift *pant* in space and now *pant* this *pant*." Ash inhaled and exhaled to calm himself. When he calmed down, he sensed another being behind him.

The being had a dagger with him that was about to stab him. Through quick reflexes, Ash was able to avoid the incoming attack but the attacker had more in his sleeves, he threw smaller daggers towards Ash.

Ash avoided two of the three daggers while the other one got through and he got hit on his arm. The figure laughed hysterically to him. "Did you have fun? Kushashashasha~!" The figure then ran fast to him, daggers in both hands.

Ash watched in horror as the man was running towards him, daggers in hand, thinking desperate of anything to get out of his situation, he removed the dagger that was embedded in his arm, whilst it hurt. He quickly grabbed the other two daggers that was lying on the ground beside him and brought it in front of him to block his opponent.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me?" Panted Ash to the figure.

The figure flipped away from him. He played with his weapons in hand before licking it's blade. "Questions~ questions~ Everyone almost have the same question but none of them got away alive so I always told them on their last breath." It pointed it's weapon to Ash who was still holding the same dagger. "What about you? Maybe if you allow yourself to be killed by me then I'll tell you~?"

Ash huffed to himself, smiling to himself, he looked to the figure with brimming confidence of his own. "As if I'll listen to you! What's the point if you tell me your aim, organization you belong to and, your name if I'm on the brink of death? Wouldn't that just be a waste of effort?" A dagger was thrown to him, which he dodged flawlessly by tilting his head a bit. "I may be a child..." His eyes turning hard cold. "But I'm not that much of an ignorant nor am I such a brat that's left to play on his hometown with his friends and so-called brothers."

Ash laughed to himself, his hands on his face before he looked directly to the figure. "Just how do you think i survive up to this day?"

The figure was getting impatient of its own, gripping his two daggers he glared at the child. "Just what are you talking about?" Just as he finished, a dagger was thrown to him, centimeters away from his face.

"I wonder just what am I talking about... Right?" Ash smiled coldly to the figure before disappearing of his own.

The figure got caught off guard, he looked around to search for the child that was just in front of him a while ago. He then heard a voice ringing around him. "You call yourself an assassin yet you're unable to sense where I am?"

The figure then felt a sharp pointing to his back. "H-how...?" Stuttered the figure with wide eyes.

Ash smiled coldly to him. "Things happen alright? These kind of things were something common to me now, these dirty jobs were something left to me as part of my job." He then continued to stab him. "I don't really need your name, I don't have any use for it nor the name of your organization, I already have an idea..."

The figure shakily looked up, giving it's all to voice out his thoughts. "I never heard about this! All they told me was about to kill a kid! The chosen they say!"

"Tough luck, I may be a chosen but, I'm a lousy one. Sorry 'bout that~" Ash then took a handkerchief and wiped off his fingerprints on the daggers he used. The figure then gave out it's last breath.

Ash looked coldly to the cloaked-figure on the ground and went on his way with his trail of thoughts. _'Now I'm sure this is no dream or anything and most of all, it is surely not the work of that figure, someone else brought me here. Once I found that perpetrator will I be able to get out of here.' _He took the bag that was thrown to him earlier by a different person.

He stopped in front of a big tree, which seemed to be the oldest tree within the forest. Looking up, he saw a man in white long kimono robes with white long hair that was tied in ponytail with a few hair that falls beside his face, his face is quite pale looking, he have green eyes and red pupils.

The man gracefully landed in front of Ash. Holding his face. "Welcome back, my chosen~" The man's eyes narrowed when he noticed the eyes of Ash. "Oh my, don't tell me you had an encounter after a few years. Just as when you're finally changing from that workaholic child."

"I believe that has nothing to do with anything right now..." Ash was hesitating, somehow, to say his name. "Arceus..."

Arceus took it to himself to glomp the kid. "As I thought that somewhat awkwardness of yours is really cute!" All the while he was glomping him, he felt no resistant, and the eyes of the child in his grasp is vacant. _'This is my fault...' _He thought to himself.

When Ash got away from Arceus, he looked up to him. "So? What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you to go wandering? You even left to me most of the job here... So, what's the catch?" He looked to him with his so vacant eyes...

Arceus flinched from the stare, but kept his calmness and let out a small smile and giving him a small hug. "Is it wrong to check how's my chosen's doing in this world? As I may be merciless, I still chose you and while you protect us, we will also protect you..." Ash awkwardly returned the hug, minding his injured arm, a tear escaped to his eyes which surprised Arceus.

He look at the child in his arms with pity. _'I said we would wait for him to turn ten before we ever had any type of contact... but even us break promises...such pitiful fate it is for this child.'_

Arceus pat his head, a small smile of his own decorated his face. "You know, you may have said that you kill those people but, you never really killed any of them. I know, I know that you wouldn't kill anyone, you just use a poison that stops the heart for a while, having them to stay in death-like state... To help us..." Ash just continued to hug him out, he could feel a suspicious moist on his shoulder as he held Ash closer.

**Back with Red**

When Vee came to Red, Red knew something happened and quickly went outside. He looked around to see no signs of Ash.

Explotaro and Charizard frantically looked around the corral, Mewtwo were checking every corner of the place, Mew hovering near in search and his pokemons were being frantic to what to do. He sweatdropped before he then noticed of the Riolu that was with Mewtwo and Ash missing.

"Where's Riolu?" Mewtwo hovered to him.

_"Most probably looking for Ash in the woods around here. Riolu's closer to Ash than I was and, he's familiar with his aura." _

"Aura?" Red thought for a moment. "Later, let's go find Ash first!"

The search went on for hours before the Professor, Blue and Gold arrived to help. It was almost sunset when Ash came out of the forest, all gashed and bloody, an injured arm, his eyes were covered by his hair.

Red was fretting over Ash, Gold quickly took out the first-aid kit. "Ash! Are you alright?!" A nod was given to him. "Where did you go?! Didn't you know everyone was worried about you?! Who knows what could've happened to you!" Professor Oak, Blue and Gold were surprised at the sudden raise of voice of Red, as he was usually the soft type of person to kids. While Ash on the other hand, just stayed quiet.

Knowing that he would not get any answers from him, he took him to his arm and went headed to the lab. He motioned for Gold to follow him for the first-aid kit with Blue and Professor Oak following close behind.

Red seated Ash on the sofa and tended to his injuries, Ash's head was still hanging low. Gold later arrived with tea for all, when he was giving tea to Ash, of course Ash had to look up and, Gold saw those vacant eyes of his, so did the others.

Red questioned himself further of what could've happened to Ash within those hours. He seated beside and drank his tea,his trail of thoughts just went on.

Blue watched his rival to fret over the kid as he drink his tea while he couldn't deny the coldness of the eyes of the kid sent shivers down his spine. He heard the door opening, a head poked at the door to the living room, revealing Crystal.

"I'm back Professor~! Huh? What's with the mood here?" Her eyes then drifted to Ash who was sipping his tea and seated beside Red. "Err... What's with the kid?"

"He's the kid we had Red to look over at the other side. And what I meant by other side, I meant the parallel world not the distortion world." Answered Blue while he calmly sipped his tea.

"You guys are calmly sipping your tea but you haven't started preparing dinner." The four laughed awkwardly to her. She sighed to herself before she went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

All the while they were waiting for Crystal to finish cooking, Ash was just cooped up in a corner reading a book he borrowed from the professor. Professor Oak and Red were talking to each other about the events that Red missed while he was away.

On the other hand, Gold and Blue were left awkwardly on the living room together with Ash. As if it couldn't get any more awkward than it could be, every time Ash would look toward their direction, they would flinch and look away.

Gold elbowed Blue and whispered. "Blue-san... can't we do anything about this situation?" Half begged to his senior.

Blue sweatdropped and whispered back. "As if I can do anything, I'm at the same boat as you. I'm not that familiar with the kid either... nor am I good at handling kids."

Ash stood and walked toward them while they were whispering to each other. "Umm..." The two flinched before looking back to him. "May I ask where's the next volume of this book?"

He showed the book to them which was called: 'List of Known Pokemons in Johto PI'. Blue wondered for a while before taking the book with him. "Just a moment, I think that book is somewhere in my old room..."

Gold looked down to Ash, before he got an idea, trying to call his attention. "Hey, are you perhaps interested in the pokemons found in Johto?" Smiled Gold to him.

Ash nodded to him. "Yeah, they were interesting, especially about the legendary beasts and the so-called Tower Duo."

Gold's smile went wider. "Well, what can I say? Those legendary pokemons were not only the pokemons that could be talked about you know?" Ash tilted his head, in perfect quote for the question: 'what?'

"There's the three starter pokemon of Johto, there's also Celebi, it's also known as the 'Time Travel' pokemon. Its actually super accurate..." And the conversation went on and so fort until Blue arrived with the book and joined the discussion.

They didn't even realized that Crystal was already finish with their food. Not until Crystal dragged them off the living room, well... except for Blue.

The mood at the table were joyous until it became serious when it comes to the talk about their situation right now. Events were explained to Ash as the talk went through, though, the people were pretty much worried about the kid by their discussion.

By the end of the dinner and discussion, everyone went to their own routine. Red took Ash with him to his house, along with Gold.

When it was bedtime, Red took Ash, who was listening to Gold's stories, to his room to sleep with him. When Gold grabbed Ash's arm, the two had a glaring contest, that' about the time Ash took out some pillows and blankets for them all. They pretty much ended up sleeping at the living room.

"Hey... Ash... Did you have fun this afternoon?" Ash didn't answer, he had his back facing Red, even so, Red continued his questions. "This world... what do you think of it? What was your first impression?"

Gold opened one eye while listening to him, his back facing Ash and Red. He could see Ash was still awake, keeping his silence as Red was talking to him.

"I know that we may have things going slow right now, we're taking it easy... but... it will be a tough adventure for a while after this." Ash still kept his silence, his thoughts trailed back to what happened this afternoon.

Gold on the other hand, looked serious, wondering the same thing, of what will happen to them in this coming journey. Red continues his talk, "We have a way to have you back to your world but... that may be impossible for now..." His voice trails back as drowsiness comes to him.

"I already know your story... so did this world's events... and the reason why I'm here..." Whispered Ash to himself.

Even though it was a whisper, Gold vaguely heard it and wondered to himself. _'What a dark... thoughts...'_

Mewtwo, Mew and Riolu were staying at the pokemon corral. Each were engrossed in their own thoughts of the same thing with Red and the others. Professor Oak were having a break from his research a bit before going to bed, Blue was reading a book by the window sill, both were looking at the moon, thinking of the possibilities to happen tomorrow.

Though... they might not have to wait for the sun to rise for their journey to take tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The chapter's done for now! ****Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

**Unknown location...**

Ash had woke up lying on the grass, within a forest, and he doesn't even know how he got there. "I really need to get out of here." He muttered under his breath as he get going.

_'I've been wondering in this forest for who knows how long, I don't even remember how I got here... and I wanna get back right now. Red even told me that we're leaving today before we went to sleep last night!' _Thought Ash to himself.

He had been walking for an hour now, and all he sees were trees, bushes and, some wild pokemons roaming around. When he thought he was about to get out of the forest, it was only a clearing, a waterfalls with a cave behind it.

He arched an eyebrow as he gaze at it._ 'A waterfalls and a cave? What's with this forest?' But since I'm here and all... might as well take a look at the cave...'_

As soon as he got near the cave he saw behind the waterfalls, the cave he saw vanished in thin air. "It vanished...?" Eyes widen and shocked to what he had seen, as he tried to comprehend what just happened, his eyes drifted to an emblem at the wall. It seems a bit hazy but, when he tried to touch it. The part where the emblem was drawn, pushed backwards and the surround area in a shape of door slid down.

"Weird, I thought it was suppose to be a cave... I did see it as a cave." He shrugged to himself and went inside, the inside however was not spacious or anything, just enough space for human and pokemon to walk side by side. In a few steps inside, he saw a glowing orb on a rock, on the center of the cave.

Ash crossed his arms, eyebrows arched. "I know I keep getting in weird situations most the times but I seriously have no leads to what this is..." He sighed before reaching out to the orb. When his fingertips touched the orb, light engulfed him... and the next thing he knew was hearing a constant scratching of... nails at the window?!

**Red's House**

Ash regained his senses sitting upright, with Red and Gold at his sides, just as they were positioned before they sleep. He let out a tired sigh before bringing up hand to his face,only to be bumped to a material at his hand. "Oww... What is that?"

When he took a glance at his hand, he grew pale, he then heard the noise that had woken him up. He looked back at the window to see Riolu scratching it all up trying to call his attention. Tossing aside his thoughts, he walked to the windows to Riolu.

Once opened, Riolu quickly pointed out to the fire in Viridian forest. Riolu also seemed to be pointing out to something more but... he can't understand it. He shook Red and Gold awake. "Red-nii! Gold-san! Wake-up! Come on, wake up!"

Red groggily woke up while Gold was still half asleep. "What's... the matter...?"

Ash pointed to Riolu who was by the window, pointing back to the forest. Red narrowed his eyes, he grabbed his pokemons beside him and walked briskly to the window. "What's going there?" He muttered to himself. "Gold, wake up, go to Professor Oak and tell him that some grunts are here."

Gold woke up immediately and dressed himself, before running to the lab. Red took Ash by the hand and kneeled down to his level. "Ash, I want you to come with me to the forest, it may be dangerous but, It's much better than to have you here and wait for something to happen a lot worse." Red didn't waste any more time and quickly changed his clothes and ran to the forest with Ash and Riolu in tow.

When they entered the forest, Ash caught glance of an unusual uniform within the darkness. He quickly stopped and grabbed Red's attention. "Red-nii, over there."

Red looked to where he was pointing to and saw a plasma grunt along with it's other members. "What are they doing...? Huh?" Red saw few stoned pokemon beside the other grunts and on the hand of the other grunt, lies a stoned Mew. "Mew? What is going here?"

Red was about to attack the group when he felt Ash's hands on his arm. "Wait, that's not Mew. If that was Mew, Riolu would've felt her before he even saw the fire and, Mewtwo was with Mew in the pokemon Corral... rather than to have you attack this group of grunts by yourself, have Blue and the other deal with them, for now, deal with that fire. Have one of your water pokemon to perform rain dance, that should help the fire to get smaller..."

"Sorry, I don't have any pokemon on hand that knows rain dance..." Ash just stared at him blandly, with an urge to smack him good.

Ash let out a sigh, giving up on Red. "I give up, just have Blue and Gold to fend them off, before you guys clear this fire. It's still small and on a small part of the forest so you should hurry up now."

Red nodded to him and called out Pika. "Pika, use thunderbolt!"

Just as Pika unleashed thunderbolt, he heard the voices of Gold and Blue on the other side of the bushes. "Team Plasma! You guys again!"

"Leave them alone Gold, those guys will never learn nor will they leave if we ask them to." Blue turned to Red who nod to him and called out Golduck. "Golduck use Hydropump!" Gold called out Togetaro (Togekiss) and had it use air slash.

All the while the battle commences, Ash along with Riolu sneaked up behind the grunt that was holding the stoned Mew on his hands. _'Well... I did lied to Red, that Mew was certainly not the Mew that we had with us... that Mew was still on the pokemon corral with Mewtwo. Riolu is the... erm.. proof of that.' _Thought Ash grimly to himself as he took a glance to the Riolu beside him, who was grinning mischievously on him. "Mew, don't you think you should help your counterpart over there? We're short on time with all the fire here y'know?" He asked the Riolu beside him.

The 'Riolu' beside him released two aura sphere to the grunt and the pokemon beside him. He disengaged the stoned Mew from the container which released the 'Mew' inside. "That's... quite easy..." Said Ash as he took 'Mew' into his arms while the 'Riolu' beside him shapeshifted in to a Blastoise and used Rain Dance. "It's not enough..." muttered Ash, which 'Blastoise' heard. _"So you don't trust me enough to handle such job?" _Snickered 'Blastoise' to him.

Ash shrugged to her. "Who knows, anyway, you better do it now. We don't want the fire to expand any further than this." He noticed some pokemons beside near the fire, to shot some water gun move in a row together. _'Even pokemons know how to do things huh?' _

All the while these were all happening, Red and the others had beaten team Plasma. They had the grunts all tied up on the center with their pokemons back to their poke balls.

"That should do it..." Said Gold as he dusted off himself.

Blue brought up his Golduck, as he was about to send an order, rain came down on them, which covered most of the area of fire. "What a timing..."

Red came to his side with Pika on tow. "I guess..."

"Let's get out of here, the fire's extinguishing on it's own due to the rain and, Red-senpai... Where's Ash? I'm pretty sure I heard him before you came around." Asked Gold who was looking around.

Red got panicked, so did Gold which made Blue gave them a good smack, pointing to the child with two Mews hovering beside him. "Look over there..."

Gold calmed, letting out a sigh. "Gee, I thought we lost him again. Now I know why you were being panic stricken every time you tell me stories about the kid, Red-senpai."

Red's eyebrow was twitching mad. "Ash... you lied to me again... you said Mew was safe back at Professor's corral."

"I didn't lied to you, totally, half of it. Mew is certainly safe... well, the Mew with us since the beginning. The other Mew is the Mew that's from this world, her counterpart." Then, he looked away.

The other three however were having their own thoughts... well, almost the same. _ 'This kid's gonna be the end of me, wonder how will we survive the whole time while he's here.' _They then went on their way through the rain after they made sure that most of the wild pokemons around them were fine.

**Professor Oak's Lab**

The time they arrived at the lab, the rain already stopped and the sun's about to rise to the horizon. Professor Oak and Crystal were waiting outside by the entrance, the two were holding bags.

Professor Oak handed the bags he held to Red and Blue. "Sorry for not giving you time to rest but, you have to go now. The sooner, the better it is. It has been two years since all these incidents with the legendaries happened, it's high time that we settle this."

Blue smirked as he took the bag. "What can I say? It's been quite a while."

"Back in the days huh?" Said Red as he took his bag.

Crystal handed the other bags to Ash and Gold. "Here, we packed your necessities there."

She kneeled to Ash's level to help him adjust the bag. "I also packed some clothes for you there, I hope it suits you."

Ash then looked to her, with his empty eyes. "No prob, it's just clothes." Before running to Red, who caught him to his arms.

She turned to Gold, giving him criticizing look before giving him a smile. "I guess no problem with you, you can hold yourself just fine."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Define, 'just fine' please?"

Red, Blue and, Gold got out their pokeballs, releasing Charizard, Togetaro (Togetic), and Aero (Aerodactyl) and got on them. Ash rode with Red on Aero, Blue on Charizard and Gold on Togetaro.

Professor Oak handed Red an envelope with a string tied button envelope and to Ash another envelope with black stamp. "The envelope I gave to Red contains your next destination as to what and where did the envelope Ash received, we have no idea. The envelope was already there with the files we gave you on the string tied envelope when we found it a few hours ago."

Red took the string tied button envelope to his bag. "I got it, thanks Professor..." Ash's gaze were locked on the envelope as they took off and hiding it on the bag given to him.

A few hours on air, they saw one of the two Mews came to them, Mewtwo with Riolu flying along with them.

_"Why good day Red, I hope you don't mind telling me why you guys took off without notifying us." _Asked Mewtwo grumpily to Red.

"Well... Things happened and we thought that more grunts might come if don't leave right away." Explained Red, while Mew was just flying happily beside them.

Mewtwo let out a sigh. _"I actually have a request to the lot of you."_

The three trainers looked to each other before giving out an answer. "Sure I guess... What is it?'

_"I want one of you to catch Riolu, to have him beside Ash at all times. I know that within this journey you'll have to leave him alone and vulnerable even if you don't want it. And Riolu doesn't want to be caught by other trainers. You guys won't be able to protect him at all times and, neither do Ash wanted to be protected all the time. Me and Mew will have to go back to our world, we can't be away too long, there's a balance between worlds and we're tipping it, especially with us being here."_

Gold thought off for second. "Wait... you mean you can go back on your own?"

_"Not on our own, we just have a different passage. We can't bring Ash with us so long as he haven't finish his job here."_

Red shrugged to himself. "I'll catch him for you, it is the job of a brother. We really don't have a limit to how much pokemon we carry, and besides, I'll give him to Ash." He looked to Ash in front of him who had the vibe of excitement, even though he doesn't show it that much. He offered a pokeball to Ash, motioning to him to held it towards Riolu.

Mewtwo hovered Riolu to the poke ball, to which Riolu hit the button with his paw and got caught himself. _"Well... that concludes things here." _Mewtwo looked to Mew who nod to him. _"We'll be on our way now, it will be way too bad if we got added to your list of troubles." _Just like that, they flew farther to the east from them. With a small smile, Ash looked to the pokeball that contains Riolu.

"Now that Mew and Mewtwo left... will you tell us where we're suppose to head now?" When Red was about to answer him, Gold beat him to it. "To Tin Tower, apparently, the team rocket that was supposed to be disbanded by Giovanni and the time we beat those executives, decided themselves to form again even without their leader."

"Well, with the help of our pokemons, we were able to cover days of walk. We're half-way through to mt. silver." He took a glance to Ash, who somehow fell asleep through the conversation, with Riolu safe on his belt. He noticed the time on his pokegear, to which he got as a present from professor Juniper, that it was almost noon and, they haven't eaten anything since morning.

The other two seems to agree as they called his attention to do so. They found a clearing along the river, meters away from Viridian City on route 22.

Once landed, Red shook Ash awake as Blue and Gold got down from their pokemons. "Come on Ash, wake up..." Ash's eyes fluttered open to see Red. "Finally awake, come one let's go down. We have to let the pokemons to rest for a bit while we eat."

"Hey Red, do you think you can check your bag if Crystal packed any pokefood especially for water and fire type? Most of the others were in our bags except for that."

"Just a minute, let me check." Red then went down to check his bag. "Yeah, I got them. Gold, can you help prepare the meal? I'll help Blue prepare the foods for our pokemons."

"Already in motion, Crystal and the professor seemed to pack us some food before we left." He brought out the bentos from his bag and on Red and Blue. Ash helped him prepare the matt and arrange the bentos for all. "All right, all set! Red-senpai, Blue-san! We're finish here!"

"So are we..." The trio went ahead and released their pokemons, so did Ash with Riolu. "Now that's done... Let's eat!" Red sat on the matt along with the others and ate.

As they were eating, Ash remembered something from when he woke-up earlier that day. He put down his bento and reached for his pocket. "Red-nii, do you know anything about this?" He brought out the orb.

"That is...?" Ash handed the orb to Red who was observing it along with the curious stares from Blue and Gold.

Ash shrugged his shoulder, shaking his head. "I don't know though, I was sure I saw the same orb from my dream last night. I was even holding it on the same hand I used to grabbed it." He then saw their ludicrous reaction to what he said so, he took the orb back and ate again. "Sorry, for saying some unbelievable things..."

Riolu on the other hand watched him in silence, with inconceivable eyes. His eyes solely locked on the orb in Ash's pocket.

After their lunch, they had a full review of their plans at the Tin Tower.

Gold laid out the map of Johto and blueprints of the Tin Tower. "The Tin Tower was rebuilt due to a fire that engulfed it hundred fifty years ago. The two tower were opposite to each other and is said, that the west tower was where the pokemons rest and in the east was where they awaken. Where the fire that engulfed the old tower came from, more than a century, was unknown. They say, that the fire came from a lightning that struck it and the fire went on for three days and Ho-oh descended from the sky to resurrect the three nameless pokemons that perished in the fire as a reminder of that day. From this myth of the tower, Ho-oh will only appear to someone who is pure-hearted, or a possibility that they posses the rainbow-wing, which is impossible."

Red looked up to him from the blueprints. "Why is that?"

"The location of the rainbow-wing is unknown, no one even knows if it's real. If there's another way to create the chance to summon Ho-oh, that would be through Ash." Said Blue.

_'Not much of a pure-hearted person as you thought though...'_ Thought Ash as he listen to them on the sidelines.

"It's either that or they re-enact the same thing that was said that triggered the tragedy at Tin Tower back then, which enraged Ho-oh. If that's the case, more casualties are to be expected."

Letting out a sigh Red turned to his pokemons to have them returned to their pokeballs. "As worrying as it could be, there's nothing we can do if we're way too late to action. Team Rocket is surely securing all the possible passages to it."

"Even with the gym leaders taking actions, they still could use some help." Says Gold as he also had his pokemons back to their pokeballs.

Blue was already mounting Charizard, motioning for the other two to hurry up. "Silver told me that Giovanni, Pryce and Lance were helping the gym leaders there."

They were airborne when Ash felt the shift in air. "Red-nii, you better hurry... whatever you guys are planning right now will be for naught if you don't hurry... Ho-oh's near the vicinity."

Red quickly re-adjust himself, motioning to Aero and the other to move-out. "How did you know that?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, he took out Riolu's pokeball. "I don't know, I just felt... something... Riolu had felt it too. Ho-oh have this... aura, you can feel it anywhere if you're familiar with it."

Gold let out a sigh. "Meaning, if you met Ho-oh, you can be familiarized by it's aura. I met Ho-oh once but I can't feel anything."

"It's because your senses are not heighten enough, same with your aura. You'll notice it sooner or later once we're near it."

Without further argument, the trip to Tin Tower went smoothly as it can get. Ash just can't help himself but feel something amiss, Riolu seemed to feel the same as he was as restless as he could be while in flight.

_"Ash..." _He woke up from his reverie when he heard a familiar voice and so was the strong aura from the voice. Eyes widen, he looked to the pokeball. "Riolu?"

The said pokemon smiled to him from the pokeball on his hands. _"Finally! I finally had the connections established! Anyway, that aside, you felt it didn't you? The shift in air? Ho-oh?"_

Ash was about to voice out his answer when Riolu held his paws up. _"You can talk to me through connection in our minds. Just think it up"_

Ash looked up, contemplated on his answer. _"I never thought telepathy works this way... It's way too hard!"_

Riolu snickered to him. _"But you just did it! You're a natural! And here I am having trouble for how many years to establish a connection between us to do this..."_

Ash let out a sigh, having his gaze back to Riolu. _"What can I say, it's __necessary. So... you're saying...?" _

_"Ah, about Ho-oh... Ash, you must meet Ho-oh and Lugia of this world and get their necessary artifacts. If something were to happen to the duo that was known to show in the past, those artifacts are necessary have them back. It holds a certain secret of the duo just as what you did back then." _Hinted Riolu to Ash.

"Back... then..." Red heard Ash mumbling something, he looked to him but kept his silence. He just seemed to feel something going on between Riolu and Ash that time. _'I better ask him later, he still haven't answer my questions earlier...' _

_"Back then... How did you know about that Riolu? That was way before I even met you, I just got my so-called-title that time."_

Riolu had his head down, contemplated. _"Sorry, Ash... Can't tell you right now, maybe when we met the conditions of time then... maybe..."_

Ash held his gaze to him, before letting out sigh, he hid back Riolu to his belt. He looked up to front when he saw Mt. Silver. "Red-nii," He looked behind him, "Mt. Silver's on view and, it's nothing but great. Look behind it."

Red narrowed his eyes, Blue and Gold went to their side and did the same. "Smoke... We're late..."

Realization hit them hard, they flew faster than before and arrived at the entrance to the Tin Tower. The city was in chaos, the house and establishments were on fire, people were panicking, officers, trainers, pokemons and, firefighters all over the place.

"Red! Quick! To the tower!" Yelled Blue to Red along the chaos around them.

"Red-senpai! Ho-oh's still not here, we still could make it!" Pushed Gold, Red reluctantly ran along with them to the tower.

Ash was about to follow his brother when Riolu went out of his ball and called out to him. _"Ash! That's not your way!"_

He stopped in his tracks and looked back. "What do you mean?"

_"Concentrate! You should hear and see what you need to..." _

Ash looked to Red and others and Riolu, then his thoughts back to what should he prioritize. "Tell me."

Riolu asked him to close his eyes, shut his other senses and focus. When he did so, he saw a line of gold leading to the left side of the Tin Tower. _"That is?"_

_"You already had the idea right? Let's go!" _Riolu pulled his hand with him as they follow the line, graciously dodging the people on their way.

When they entered the area of the Tin Tower, the noise from the city, the hot temperature of fire near the tower and the frightened pokemon went silent. "What is this...?" Asked Ash to no one, his eyes widen in realization as he felt the aura.

_"So we finally meet... Chosen..." _Ash looked back to see in it's all grace. "Ho-oh..."

**Back to Red, Blue and Gold**

Blue saw a certain team Rocket agent, that was way too familiar. "Red! Over there!"

Red looked to the area Lue pointed to and saw a team rocket trainer but, with a different uniform. "That is...?"

"Archer! What is he doing here?!" Shouted Gold as he halted from their running. "Red-senpai, Blue-san, leaves this to me, Archer seems to be working alone for a while now. I can handle him."

Red was about to retort when Bue stopped him. "Leave him, he can handle himself pretty fine."

Gold brought out Aibo (ambipom) and Poltaro (Politoed) and called out an attack directly to Archer, who was holding a smaller scanner in his hands on the left side of the entrance of the tower. "Polibo, use dynamic punch! Aibo use double hit!"

As the attack was about to hit the executive, his two pokemons went out and deflected the attack. "It's been quite a while isn't it, Archer?"

"Kukuku... yes, it has been a while, and I think you're not here for a chat. With all the chaos around the city and Tin Tower, I really do hope that you'll..." He raised his hands and his pokemons unleashed their attacks. "leave and shut-up." Houndoom used flamethrower while crobat used supersonic.

Gold's pokemon pokemon deflected it on their own. "Sorry but, my seniors gave me this job, I'm not letting them down. So spill it! What are you doing out here instead inside the tower with your allies?"

"Ha! As if I'm going to answer that!" Gold gritted his teeth as he snarled.

"Polibo! Dynamic punch on that Houndoom! Aibo! Use double hit!" The two offensive pokemons did their attack, Houndoom got a second late and got a critical hit and Crobat was about to escape but Aibo used agility while one his attack to it.

Just as Aibo's about to use double hit again on Crobat, Houndoom used flamethrower which was intersected by Polibo by using it's own water gun. Crobat used venoshock followed by air slash, to which Polibo successfully dodged the venoshock but didn't noticed air slash on time, if not for Aibo pulling him out of the way.

Archer laughed a bit before taking a step back. "I have to say, you have greatly improved in time."

Gold scoffed to him. "Why thank you for your compliment, sorry to say though, even though you're acting tough right now, your Houndoom is definitely one step away to fainting any moment now."

Which was true, Aibo successfully landed an attack to Houndoom by using scratch which eventually lead to fainting it. Betting on his last attack Gold looked to Aibo who nodded to him. _'I believe in you Aibo! You've been with me for ever since I've known!'_

"Aibo! Use Giga impact!" Given the order, Aibo used it along with agility as he run towards Crobat, reading it's movements. Just as Crobat was about to dodge the attack, polibo blocked its path, which resulted to having Aibo successfully landing his giga impact and fainting Crobat.

"Tsk! Worthless pokemons! Can't even defeat such kid!" Cursed Archer as he brought his pokemons back to their pokeballs.

Aibo and Polibo went to Gold's side. "Now tell me, why are you in this isolated area with that scanner?"

Archer just scoffed to him, which just added fuel to Gold's temper. An explosion came out from the nearby wall beside them that brought smoke in their view, when the smoke cleared out, Archer was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Cursed Gold under his breath.

Calming his nerves a bit, he turns to his pokemons, thanking them before having them back to their pokeballs. He ran back to the entrance of the tower, where Red and Blue headed to, failing to notice the small weird light coming from the trees behind him.

**With Red and Blue**

After the two parted with Gold, they pretty much able to navigate through the burning tower without much of a hurdle except for a few team rocket grunt along the way, which was of nothing much challenge to them.

As they were nearing the staircase leading to the eighth floor, Red finally decided to ask Blue about Gold's opponent. "Blue! Who was that guy?"

"That guy was one of team rocket executives back when Gold and his friends faced Arceus. Those guys tried to control Arceus but, they got used instead."

"'Got used instead'... What do you mean?" Red got no answer from Blue which meant, he's not answering it any soon.

He got his mind back to work again as they reached eighth floor. The fire was much more intense than back at the lower levels, the path was pretty much in fire and not that safe to step on. Red saw some wild pokemons from the tower to be trapped by fire, he brought out Poli who extinguished the surrounding fire around the rattatas while Blue brought out Golduck who helped Poli to clear the fire on their path to the next staircase.

The path they were taking now was not any better, Red was about to fall off from a weak floorboard if not for Blue catching him on time. He pulled him back noticing the continued crumbling of the floor. "Run!"

As they run through the floor to the staircase up to the ninth floor, what they saw there really gave them goosebumps. There littered the burning floor were burning bodies of pokemon and some monks, that seemed to be protectors of some sort of the tower.

"This is horrible... way past horrible..." Muttered Red as he brought up a hand to his mouth, trying his best not to gag to the smell of burning flesh.

Blue tried his best not to look away and to walk, he grabbed Red's arm and shook him awake of his reverie. "We have to keep going... this is going to continue if not or we might even end up like them if keep things like this. Let's go!"

Red numbly nod as he tried to keep his head on track. The both of them run through the bodies towards the staircases to the tenth floor, the last floor before the top of the tower. "The executives were most likely to be there, get your pokemons ready." Said Blue to Red who was shaking. Whether that was from the horror he saw earlier or from his wrath invoked by the scene... no one knows.

The both of them saw the two executives standing by the ladder to the top smiling upon them. "Well, well, well... Look who's here... Our two top pokedex holders! To what do we owe this pleasure? Hahahah!"

There stood Proton and Ariana smiling smugly at them. "Arrived late I see... too bad, in just a few more moments and Ho-oh will be here."

"So what? We'll just have to chase you out here before Ho-oh even got here!" The four of them got in battle positions and called their pokemons.

**With Ash **

_"You're the chosen of a different world... Why are you here?" _Asked Ho-oh as it watched Ash with careful eyes.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, one moment I was doing a favor for a legendary pokemon from my world, the next thing I knew I was here..."

Ho-oh narrowed his eyes. _"Is that really all there is? I believe you're not telling me something..."_

He let out a sigh a he scratch the back of his head. "I guess... as expected of you... well... yeah... My future self and his aura guardian mentor came to see me through my dream to warn me of the drastic changes in his time due to Red and the others... and my best friend... and..."

_"And those people were all oblivious to all of those. Tell me, why didn't you tell them? Why are you lying to yourself?"_

Eyes widen, heart beating fast, he looked down as he brought a hand over his chest and, voice quivering as he spoke. "I-I don't know... I'm just doing what I'm suppose to do... T-There's n-no need to bring others... to this..." Riolu was growling inside his pokeball, trying to get out but, to no avail.

Ho-oh's features soften as he gaze at the child. _"You are a child full of possibilities and responsibilities, whether it is now or in the future..." _Ho-oh enveloped itself in fire, which died out revealing a woman with yellow eyes and long red hair that's yellowish at the bottom, she wears a red-orange kimono with gold feather patterned designs.

"But for now, I hope you don't mind adding me on that list. Arceus already made his appearance before you, trusted you, then so do we of this world... I entrust to you my hope... our hope..." She gave a pokemon egg to him, which gave off a warm light when it came in contact with his hands. "And another thing... I hope that you will be able to help this child..." She presented him a boy that was fast asleep on a bed made out of grasses. "I encountered this boy in my travel in Sinnoh, he was left to die ashore with all this injuries. He is of importance, to help restore this world's peace."

"I must take my leave now, I need to make my appearance out there and be either caught, controlled or killed. But things will be fine due time, you already gold one of the keys... no, two of the keys to end this."

Ho-oh's human appearance disappears, so did the barrier. The next thing he knew, he was behind the pokemon center that was filled with people and pokemons.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, see you on the next chapter!**

**For any questions, just review it or either PM me. Thank you~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Exchange

**Author's Notes:**

**Red: Yo! Hey there~**

**Ash: Red-nii, what are you doing?**

**Red: Well... You see, Christmas is around the corner now, so Author-san had me here to greet them. Oh, and since you're here... Why not help me? (Creeping closely to Ash)**

**Gary: (Slaps Red's back) What are doing?! Just because I haven't got my scene yet, doesn't mean that you can have Ash all to yourself you know!**

**Red: Well! If you perhaps didn't have to go to your parents house maybe you're at the scene with us!**

**Gary: And it's not fault our Author wrote that! **

**(hits Gary, with a dark aura behind) And who's fault you said it was again? _Gary-kun~ _**

**Red and Gary: (Cowering in a corner) N-No one Ma'am...**

**Well... with that over, how about you guys come over here and greet our readers now?**

**(With the whole Pokemon Adventures Main Characters and Anime well known characters) Happy Holidays!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

The pokemon center was bustling with people and pokemons alike. The injured people with severe injuries were sent to the nearby hospital after giving first aid giving priority to the pokemons.

In a specific room of the pokemon center, lain on the bed with Ash by his side, holding a pokemon egg wrapped in golden cloth. _'I wonder who is this boy... Ho-oh said she found him in Sinnoh...'_

_"Maybe he's the missing pokedex holder from Sinnoh? I heard Prof. Oak and the others talking about him back at the lab."_

Ash felt lightheaded for a while now, after they arrived at the pokemon center. _"Ash?" _Riolu looked up from his pokeball. _"Are you alright?" _

Ash nod to him, before promptly passing out, sliding from his seat to the floor, the egg still secured in his arms, albeit loosely. _"ASH!" _Riolu forced himself out from his pokeball, rushing to his friend.

Riolu was about to call for outside help when he felt Ash's hands grip one his paws and his face contorted in pain. _"Ash?" _

**With Red and Blue**

The four people on the top floor of the Tin tower, their pokemons in tow. Red had Pika out, Blue with Charizard, Ariana with Vileplume, Proton with Golbat.

"I'm telling you, there'll be no second chance after this. We'll obliterate you guys here!" Proton maniacally cackled as he ordered his pokemons.

"And who says there'll be second time for you guys?! We'll catch you guys here and now!" Said Red s he sent out Pika to counter Golbat's Air slash with Electro ball giving a critical hit, but nothing to leave it unconscious.

"Is that all? Maybe... We'll accomplish our duties before you even have the chance!" Pika let out a thunderbolt, to which Golbat easily dodged, giving Golbat the chance to use sludge bomb on him. Pika used his own move, electro ball, to render it useless, looking back to his trainer, Red nod to him before Pika ran to Golbat's direction.

Proton, thinking of it as a tackle had Golbat out of the way, not realising of a secondary Pika behind it **(1)**. With Pika using substitute, as the two of them ran to Golbat, the first collided with the floor faded, while the other one used another thunder attack on Golbat, doubling its power, rendered Golbat unconscious leaving Proton unnerved. Proton looked back to Ariana to see her on his same position as earlier, fighting a losing battle.

Red, seeing Proton's attention was on his rival/friend's battle, had Pika use a small amount of discharge on Proton, enough to have unconscious. He was about to tie him when he heard the end of battle between Blue and Ariana. Just like him, Blue also had Ariana unconscious and was about to tie her up.

However, just as they were about to do that, the body of the two melted into something hideous. Their whole body might've not melted through, but just enough to tell them apart from the living.

With sweat dripping off his face, Blue let out shaky breath. "What is going on here?" Just as he said that, the both of them heard muffled moans behind, to which they saw the mobilizing bodies that littered the floor before. "What is this? A horror movie?"

Red looked at the scene before them, horrified, which also reminded him of his training days. "This really reminds of when we got stuck in Pokemon Tower on Lavender Town. Except that there're people included now..."

The two of them took a step back, before taking a full sprint to the stairs leading to the top of the tower with their pokemons in tow. Charizard took the liberty to take the three of them on his back to fly off to the top of the tower. They then noticed, that the mobilized bodies were following them up to top via the stairs.

"This is dangerous, if this continues, the fire might extend to the woods and just give more trouble to the city. There's also the habitats of the pokemons." Muttered Red.

"Nevermind about that! We have to do something about those zombies!"

Just as they were bickering for a better solution, they noticed a single golden feather that fell towards them. "Oi, Red, that feather..."

Red narrowed his eyes as he took a glance up. "Seems to be the case, though I don't know what to do now." He glanced wearily to the mob down the blazing tower. "In this situation?"

_"That's why you humans always lose our faith in you." _The both of them looked beside them to see Ho-oh in all of her glory. _"This kind of tragedy always transpire due to humans being greedy to something unattainable, something that you humans are not suppose to tap to."_

"It's because of that, that humans are more attracted to your legends, to those unattainable artifacts which are supposed to be lost in time. You could've always hidden them all or keep them, but... You legendary choose sometimes from a generation to give it to, even if its just one individual. It means a lot to us..." Blue looked to his friend behind him in question. "... It just means hat you still have faith in us... even if just a bit, even a tiny little bit, it's still there."

Ho-oh scoffed before she smiled a bit. _"I guess... A change is in order for all of us."_

Red just looked at her in uncertainty. "What..."

Red was't able to finish as Ho-oh dived in to the blazing tower in full speed. Just as Ho-oh's body took contact, it transformed into golden flames that passed through the top of the tower to the bottom with an impact, as the impact from the tower went through, a circle of aura traveled through the land, from the tower up to the surrounding forest of the city affected by the fire, the fire was extinguished leaving smoking debrises. However, other than that... were none. All of the injured pokemons and people alike were healed, of course, other than the dead. The mobilizing zombies from the bell tower turned into ashes, leaving nothing behind.

As Red and Blue gaze down from Charizard, a voice ringed out to them. _"I have certainly received the exchanged..." _

Red looked to Blue. "Exchange?"

Blue shrugged to him as he shaked his head. "Don't look to me, I absolutely have no idea to what she's talking about. Enough about that, where did you leave Ash?"

Red was silent, while Pika was shaking his head, Blue stared at him blandly, Charizard sweatdrop. "I can't believe you, you really forgot about your 'beloved brother.' Where do you think he is?" Blue let out a sigh, then Red's body shook. "Red?"

"WAAAAAAAA! Blue! Hurry up! Let us down! Let us down!" Red shook Blue's body repeatedly.

"Ch-Charizard... I-If you would..." Said Blue as he took Red's hands off him... forcefully... and a bit of a good punch.

The moment Charizard landed, Red took off... if not for Blue holding his collar. "Blue! What are you doing?!"

Blue let out another sigh, his other hand shuffles his hair in frustration. "Look, we're not here for babysitting your brother ok? We just need him for something, he's only a tool," As Blue said that, Red's struggling stopped and kept quiet. "and if that boy is really perceptive as you told us, that boy will follow the advisories of the people around and go to the pokemon center or in the hospital. In our case, he's most probably in the pokemon center."

Just as Blue let go of Red, Gold got out of the forest followed by togetaro. "Gold?! What are you doing there?"

Gold scratches the back of his head as he apologize. "Sorry, when I was about to reach the tenth floor, zombies attacked me. I had Togetaro flew me out of the blaze, when we got out, we got shot down by the impact of some sort to the tower. What happened?"

It took a few minutes before they finished explaining the event to Gold but, nevertheless, explained them all. "So... Ho-oh?"

Red shook his head, while Pika looked to his friend in worry. "We don't know, the last thing we heard after that was..."

"'I have certainly received the exchanged...'" finished Blue. "We're at lost for what he meant by exchanged, that's all we heard before she vanished."

"Hmm..." Gold tapped his chin in thought, when he realized something missing... more specifically, someone. "Where's Ash?"

This time, Red just looked aside, while Blue let out a sigh. "We were just about to head to the Pokemon Center to check there. We all got separated when we got to the tower, we just thought that the pokemon center to be the highest probable place for him to go."

Gold shrugged his shoulders and followed them to their walk to the pokemon center after had their pokemons back to their pokeballs but, not without sparing his senpai a glance. _'What happened?'_

**Pokemon Center**

The Pokemon Center bustling with injured people and pokemons alike were now receding. Most of the people left inside were trainers looking for lodging.

"Well... that's... unusual...?" Trailed off Gold.

"Most of the people and pokemons were healed by Ho-oh earlier by that strange aura. By now, people were most probably busy to their homes." Said Blue.

Red walked up to the reception and hastily asked nurse Joy about Ash. "Have you seen a boy of nine years old with black hair and brown eyes? He also have a Riolu."

At first nurse Joy was confused, but when Red said about the said child to have a Riolu, she immediately remembered the kid she found behind the center. "Ash, right? Are you his brother?"

Red was about to immediately answer, but he remembered about what Blue had told him earlier. _'He's only a tool... huh... No... that's enough.'_

"Yes, can I see him?" Nurse Joy immediately said 'Yes' and left the reception to her Chansey.

Red, Blue and Gold followed Nurse Joy to the said room. "At first I just took the two of them to the ward in a hurry because of the people and pokemons that came to us in emergency."

The three stopped on their tracks in bewilderment. "Wait, the two of them? As in Riolu and Ash?"

"Oh, no, no, there's another boy beside them, the other had serious injuries for over a few weeks old and were just starting to heal. Since Ash repeatedly requested to me for him and the boy to stay, I let them, since the number of patients were dramatically increasing at the time." Nurse Joy stopped at door with RM 117. "We have arrived, then, I will leave you now." Nurse Joy then left them to their own devices.

Red took the doorknob and opened it,the room have four double sized beds. They then saw a boy in the bed by the window. He was wearing a red dress shirt, as they saw his jacket hanged by his side, his eyes were closed but the most noticeable was the gadget by his wrist, a poketch. It's not that its unusual, it just happens, that the poketch that the boy wearing is the one that Prof. Rowan had order made for his trainers.

"Red-senpai... this is..." Trailed off Gold.

"Yeah, there's a high chance that he's the pokedex holder missing from Sinnoh. But, what is he doing here, with this timing?"

As Blue was listening, he saw Ash passed on the floor with Riolu. "Oi, Red, come here." Blue kneeled down and was about to take Ash to his arms when he noticed the egg within Ash's arms.

"What's... Ash?!" Red's eyes widen in panic and was about to go brotherly mode again if not for Gold calming him down.

"Hmm? Blue-san, what's that egg?" This time around, Riolu stirred awake from his spot, and saw Red and the others, he looked beside him and saw Ash still passed out.

Riolu narrowed his eyes to Ash, before taking the egg to his arms, nodding to Red, who then took Ash to a nearby bed._ 'Still haven't recovered huh? But still, his aura... was much dimmer than before, to a dangerous level.' _

Riolu sat down beside Ash, as Red joined Blue and Gold on the other side, talking about the other boy. Dismissing Ash, to fall asleep due to exhaustion. _'But, that's not the case... I felt you call out to me after all.' _Thought Riolu as he held the egg tighter. _'They probably still haven't realize the connection... But Ash...' _Riolu shook his head. _'No, better not go there.' _

"Red-senpai, this..." Gold walked up to Red holding a pokedex.

"We probably didn't recognize him immediately but, he's most probably, Diamond. The missing pokedex holder from Sinnoh as Prof. Rowan told us."

"The question is, what is Diamond doing here, the last time he was seen was in Sinnoh." Added Blue.

"Ho-oh said, she found him in Sinnoh in serious condition, she said that he was left ashore to die." A dreary voice said to them.

The trio looked to Ash's bed to see him awake, albeit looking pale and drowsy. "I met Ho-oh before she went to the tower, we were... talking."

Blue narrowed his eyes. "Ho? and what are you guys talking about?" He was about to grab him, when Riolu had appeared between them.

Riolu gave Ash back the egg as he took his stance, same with Blue who was about to take one of his pokemons out. "Stop it, Riolu." Riolu dropped his stance before looking back to Ash.

"You too Blue." Blue then felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Red shake his head.

Red then looked back to Ash. "Then? Can you tell us?"

Ash let out a sigh. "There's nothing much to tell, Ho-oh mostly told me about them needing a change for the whole to change." He then locked his gaze on the pokemon egg within his arms. "Most probably, she's talking about their heir, or to be successor. This egg is most probably not going to hatch until we get it's other half."

Gold seemed to perk up after hearing him. "Other half... Could it be Lugia?"

"Why would you say that? It could be any legendary, right?"

"Stupid, Lugia and Ho-oh were always referred as the tower duo; Lugia as 'The Guardian of the Seas' and Ho-oh as 'The Guardian of the Skies'."

"But, if we were to chase down Lugia, it could be a bit trouble. Lugia is rumoured to be in the whirl islands."

"Why would it be any trouble? We could have just fly over the whirlpools."

Gold then let out a sigh. "Of course..."

Ash's eyes were drooping close again, his drowsiness taking over. "I have a question..." The trio had their attention on him. "Whatever Ho-oh did, was it largescale?"

Red nodded to him. "Yeah... oh yeah, those within the vicinity that time, which is the city and the surrounding forest, all of the pokemons and people were healed of their injuries along with the fire." He then looked back to Diamond. "I wonder why he still haven't woken up yet?"

Ash let out a sigh, clearing a bit of his drowsiness. "Most probably because of their compatibility. Ho-oh and his aura is not compatible, most probably because of his involvement to some high legendary pokemon, strong enough to affect his life." He then plopped back to his pillow, his eyes close along with his soft snores. Riolu covered him back his blankets.

All the while Blue narrowed his eyes. "Oi, Red, tell me, you said that Ash never had involvement with any Legendary pokemons back to his world, right? How can he know all of this? We can't just dismiss this as him reading all of this on some books, these are more than that."

Red let out a sigh, before taking a seat to Ash's bed. "As far I know... he never had, besides Mewtwo and Mew when we met them. But... depending on how Mewtwo acted around Ash, I say longer than I could've known."

"He's still kid and yet... all of this. He's even younger than us when we got involved to all of this..." Muttered Gold.

Blue scoffed, before taking one of the beds. "Being sympathetic to the kid won't get us anywhere. All we can do is do whatever what it is within our reach, the least we can do was to help lessen the burden on him."

Riolu narrowed his eyes as he scoffed mentally. _'Though, you already failed on that.'_

Gold then stretched out his body before plopping down on one of the bed. "Well, let's go have rest for now, it's almost midnight and I couldn't really care about food right now. Ah," He then turned to Red. "What about you Red-senpai? I could sleep on the floor."

Red smiled at him, turning his gaze back to Ash, petting his head. "I could just sleep with him here. I hope you don't mind, Riolu." Riolu turned his body around as he poked his pokeball, the trio sweatdropped on him.

The rest of the evening were pretty much uneventful with the team fast asleep. The Pokemon Center was open for the rest of the night for any emergency as a precaution due to what happened that day. The last that you could see, was a shimmer of light coming from the egg within Ash's hold.

**Morning**

Around eight o'clock in the morning, most of the team were awake, most, 'cause Ash still haven't woke up yet. "Just how long before this kid wake up? And you said that he's quite independent." Muttered Gold.

"Well... seeing as yesterday was more than what you may call hectic... It's not that surprising to see."

"I'm going to call Prof. Rowan about Diamond. Maybe after that, we could all go eat, that should give the kid enough time, right?"

Gold deflates at the thought of food. "Ah, we haven't really got the time to eat anything last night..."

"Shut-up, see you guys later." Blue then went out.

"Buu... What about you Red-senpai? What are you going to do?"

"Hmm?" Red looked from his bag to Gold. "I don't know, maybe get more supplies for the trip after we eat." Just as he finished, the door opened, revealing a scowling Blue. "What's wrong?"

"The lines were still being repaired from yesterday. But seeing as most of the people were busy, I say we better move out after we eat."

"Then, we better get going now~!" Gold went out the door in a hurry.

Blue was to follow Gold when he looked back to Red. "What about you?"

"Hmm? I'll follow soon enough, I'll just wake up Ash." Blue was about to leave when he turned around. "What's the matter?"

"What I said yesterday about the kid... Sorry, I didn't mean it." He then left Red to his own thoughts.

Red contemplated on his thought before dismissing it. He shook Ash and called him gently. "Ash?" Just from a single call, Ash stirred awake. "Red-nii?"

Red smiled to him. "Wake up now, Blue and the others were waiting for us in the lounge to grab for some food."

Ash then stand up and stretched out. "You better go ahead Red-nii, I'll just wash up a bit before I get going."

"Then, I'll just grab some food for you." He then walked up to the door, just as he was about to close it. "Ah, your clothes are mostly in your bag, I took out some for you on the chair." He then heard an audible 'yeah' from him, and left.

Ash took a quick shower before getting out. He found the clothes that Red prepared for him, which is consisted of a gray cargo pants, a dark blue semi-long sleeved shirt and a light blue sleeveless hoodie. He took a glance to Diamond before taking Riolu and followed Red to the lounge.

Once he got to the lounge, he found Red and the others waiting for him. By the content look from Gold's face, it was a safe assumption that they have already eaten.

"Sorry for the wait." Said when he arrived at their table.

"No need, Gold was already starving so we ate. Though, I bought you some club sandwich and your favorite iced-coffee." Ash just nod to him, taking the offered food.

Blue then turned to Red. "Then, after this, we should get going for the supplies. Supplies enough for week, I guess."

Red nod to him. "Yeah, but I guess we should at least send a message that we found Diamond."

"Well... from the looks of it, seems to be that way. Then, Red-senpai is to send one, or Blue-san?"

When Blue was to offer, Red beat him to it. "I'll do it."

Moments later, after having discussed of their needs for the trip and next course of action, they split up for more ground to cover. "Then, let's meet up at the room before noon."

Before Red leave, he looked to Ash who was about to get back to the room. "Ash? Don't you want to come with me?"

Ash turned around and shook his head. "No, I would like to keep watch to the egg and that boy."

Red let out a sigh before shrugging. "Do you have anything you want?" He heard a faint 'none' trailed off before taking off.

As Ash arrived in their room, he immediately had Riolu out and took the pokemon egg in his arms and took a sit beside Diamond. "Hey, Riolu, do you think the reason why this boy haven't woke up yet was because of the same reason as what happened to me yesterday?"

_"That's a high possibility, since the legendary pokemons were all connected to your life one or another, since there's no other chosen in this world, they most probably choose those close to one for the exchange. A Legendary pokemon cannot use it's power to affect daily life of those not connected to their _living world_."_

"Then the reason he still haven't woken up yet was because his aura was still not back to it's normal capacity, his aura right now is just enough to sustain his life, hence the other reason why his injuries were too slow to heal. He wasn't able to heal with Ho-oh's aura was most probably because he was already affected by other aura."

He gave back the egg to Riolu, who handled it with care, then positioned his hands over Diamond's heart. _"Ash, maybe I should do it, you're still weak from yesterday from the amount Ho-oh took from you. Your aura haven't gone back to it's full capacity yet."_

"It's all right, I should have enough time to rest before Red-nii and the others come back. This boy most probably have a crucial role for the next events to unfold, so we must do this flawless." Ash narrowed his eyes in concentration. _'And besides... whoever the legendary pokemon related to him, must've gone to a massive fight for this to happen. To be pushed to it's last resort...'_

As Ash was transferring his Aura to Diamond, Diamond's injuries were healing quickly before his eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

"Don't move just yet, we're still not done." He looked to his side to see Ash leaning to him, his hands over his heart. "I'm sure you're thirsty, but wait... just a bit more... there."

Ash let out a sigh and was about to pass out there and now when he remembered about Diamond. "Ah, sorry, water... here." He took some water from the pitcher on the table beside the bed, offering the glass to Diamond as he helped him sit. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hmm? Me? I'm Diamond but you can call me Dia."

After Diamond chugged down the water, he let out a sigh. "Umm, where are we?"

Ash tiredly answered to him, though he tried to hide that he was exhausted his voice betrayed him. "Hmm? Right now, we're in a Pokemon Center in Ecruteak City in Johto."

Dia's eyes' widen as he heard him. "Johto, but I was-!"

He was cut off by Ash. "Ho-oh found you in Sinnoh that's no doubt. She said you were left to die ashore. I'm sorry to ask this of you just after you woke up but, what does she mean?"

"Most probably after I fell from that cliff. I was fighting for a week against some grunts when I finished the job assigned to me. I was also pretty much sure I was injured though..."

That's when he remembered about his pokemons. "Ah! That's right! My pokemons!" He then got knocked down to his bed when Ash suddenly threw to him his belt. "Wig, Don, Reg... Thank goodness you guys were alright!"

He was about to thank Ash again but, when he was about to, he heard a thump to his side and saw Ash sprawled out on the floor. He was to fetch him out when Riolu beat him to it. Riolu carried Ash to his bed and covered him along with the egg.

"Ahh... Thanks?" Dia let out sigh when he heard his stomach rumble. "Ah, do you guys want to eat?" He asked his pokemons which nodded to him enthusiastically, he turned to Riolu, to which the latter just ignored him. _'That boy uses Aura, the only person I know that uses it is Sir Riley...' _Dia then shook his head, in attempt to dismiss his thoughts. _'No, I should let him be, he helped me after all and perhaps... he don't want anybody to know about it either.'_

Dia went to Nurse Joy for permission to use the kitchen, to which the nurse had allowed him to do so. Dia went back to the room with all of his cooked food... which is, quite a lot.

Around eleven fortyfive, Red had arrived and was quite astonished to see Dia up and Ash asleep again. "What is going on?"

Dia, who was reading a book, courtesy of Riolu, noticed Red and called out to him. "Huh? Red-san?"

"Dia! You're fine?!" Says Gold who arrived after Red.

"Gold-san's also here..." Trailed off Dia as he saw another person incoming, Blue. "...and Blue-san."

"Anyway, how are you awake? Nurse Joy even told us that you had serious injuries and were over a week old... how are you moving around?"

"Ah..." Dia felt Riolu's glare upon him, which also spells out to be: 'Don't you dare spout anything about earlier!' so, Dia had no other choice but to lie to them. With a wry smile, he answered them. "Well, from what Ash told me, seems like whatever Ho-oh did last night helped me... hehehe..."

Blue's eyes narrowed, same with Red while Gold had his eyebrows raised. _'He's lying... but why?' _They saw him glance to Ash with worry before it completely disappeared as if it wasn't there in the first place.

_'Seems whatever it is, is related to Ash... Again.'_ With a tired sigh, Red put down the merchandises he bought on one of the beds. "Anyway, what's your plan after you leave here? You've been missing for a few weeks now you know?"

Dia's mood dampened from his cheery nature from earlier. "Well... I do want to go back as soon as possible to Sinnoh but, I'm tad... interested to something." His head tilted to the window. "And also, I haven't repaid my debt for helping me out so... I think I'm hanging around with you guys for a while." He finished with a smile.

Red let out a sigh, as Gold slumped a bit while Blue frowned. "Well, if that's the case, don't forget to call the professors and your friends on the next town."

"Next... City?"

Gold slumped further. "You heard what happened yesterday right? Most part of the city were damaged by the fire, it's almost a surprise to us that there were plenty of shops open."

Ash's eyes opened blearily, he faintly heard Gold's words before he dismissed his headache and sit up. Red's by his side arranging both of their belongings. "Ah, finally awake? We're leaving soon, after we eat for lunch I guess." Ash just stared at him as he started helping him.

A few moments later, all of them were all prepared. Well, except for Dia, who will get the most of his belongings after he contacted Prof. Rowan and his friends in Sinnoh.

"Yosh, all ready to go. Do we eat here or get something on the go?"

"I guess something on the go. How about you Dia?"

"Well... I already ate so, any of your choosing I guess."

The rest of the afternoon were spent by their journey to the next City, Olivine City. As they walk through the forest, the time passed them quite quickly, and was almost sunset.

So, the rest of the gang had to camp for the night. Nothing much happened except for the occasional chats during dinner, which were made by Dia. The faces made by Red and Gold as they were watching Dia do his work... were priceless, Blue was almost there but... not. All of their pokemon were out, with the exception of Dia's Regigigas.

When Red and and the others were asleep, Ash got out of his sleeping bag, which was between Red and Dia, as quiet as he could. With all of the trained pokemon out, it's a surprise to Ash to see that only Riolu was the one to sense him moving around.

When they were far enough from the camp, he looked to Riolu, who nod to him. The both of them placed their hands over the egg, faint blue light from their palm blending with the golden faint aura from the egg.

_"Riolu, that boy, Dia, most of the aura that complicated his were..." _Trailed off Ash from the mental link he have with Riolu.

_"Yeah, it's Giratina. But I don't know how he got it. Giratina mostly live in the Distortion World."_

_"Maybe... he's like me..." _Riolu looked to Ash by his side as the faint blue aura from their palm flickered off, before it completely disappeared.

_"I won't say much but, I highly doubt it. That boy is far from what you have in mind."_

"Giratina... I was unable to feel his aura ever since we came to this world. Mostly because he was already one of the 'caught' but, if he's caught and fro what you've told me, Dia was missing from Sinnoh a few weeks ago. The organizations from this world should have dispatch some grunts or their people to our world then. The most that had caught our attention about legendary pokemons chasing were the last 'play' we did in 'The Tree of Beginning'."

_"Another thing, I also felt a close relation between Dialga and the boy. I'm not sure what that indicates..."_

Just as they were about to walk back to the camp, the two stopped and Ash's hold on the egg tightened. _"Riolu,"_

_"Seems like your 'visitors' have too much time and always spares time to visit you. Is this alright? At this rate you won't live to your dream."_

Ash gave him an amused smile. _"I have you by my side to cover that for me."_

"It has been a while, hasn't it... Dialga? How can I help you?"

A boy of around 15 years old came out of a void, he has a long dark teal hair that reach up to his shoulders and ruby red eyes. He was wearing a black slim fit trousers and a light gray slim blazer with a white v-neck shirt inside and a red diamond pendant around his neck.

"Nothing much, I'm just looking for Celebi. I'm worried for her, both of us are handler of time after all." He said with an amused smile before turning serious. "I'm not able to sense her in her forest. I should be able to sense her somewhere even if she's not visible around the vicinity while she's been travelling. I got worried due to the occurring hunt in this world. And on my way back I just happened to spot you here." He said with a shrug.

Ash looked to his side, to Riolu, who also shrugged to him. "Dialga, did something happened to Giratina?"

"Giratina? I'm not sure, we're not on the best term, and you know it. But, did something happened to the boy from Sinnoh? I felt his presence weakened and almost dying for the past week."

With a sigh, Ash stared at him blandly. "He was almost killed along with the on-going hunt in Sinnoh last... last week? Giratina seemed to have called for help unconsciously and called forth for a sacrifice through Dia. Though, he's all right now."

Dialga let out a relieved sigh. "I see, that boy is my avatar after all... but my other brothers seemed to like him too."

"Seems to be that way, ah... Maybe that's why Giratina and you have your auras blended in him."

He closed his eyes, shrugging. "Maybe... anyway, I have to get going now, going around in this form is quite inconvenient... and also..." He turned his piercing gaze to Ash, who seemed unfazed. "From what I collected, seems like Celebi's already fallen to the 'hunters' before the organizations so you also should collect the next heir in this period. As thanks for helping my avatar, I created a time barrier only accessible by your aura signature and also, the lake guardians of Sinnoh were all with Arceus right now. See ya'." As he walked back to the void back to his realm.

_"*sigh* Almost all of the legendary pokemon we knew were peculiar in their own right..."_ The path back to the camp were mostly silent. _"Ash,__ did you had any premonition from the past few days we're here?"_

"There're two... and neither of them were good. The first were about the crystal ball I got from the dream and the dream that I had before I came to this world. A world full of flames, with the shadows of Legendary Pokemons with their counterpart of light."

_"From the amount of your premonitions... and with all of this combined... most time left to you is..."_

"Four years is the most left before time's up."

* * *

**(1) As some of you might say to me that in using substitute, it's not exactly a replica of the user, right? In Pokemon Adventures (Manga), Red's Pikachu (Pika) can do substitute with a seen through replica.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Though, I'm really curious to what you guys thought of this fanfic so a bit of review won't be that bad... well, that depends on you guys, so yeah.**

**For any questions, please do have it in the reviews or just PM me. Thanks again~**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Shadow

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pokemon is not mine neither do the original characters which are owned by the Pokemon Company and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

As Ash walked back to the camp, he saw Red sitting by the fire. _'From the looks of it, he's most probably waiting for me.'_

"Red-nii..." When Red heard his voice, he flinched and stood as he looked to Ash's direction. As he saw him, he raced to his side and hugged him.

Ash clumsily handed the egg to Riolu as Red went closer. "Geez, making me worried like that... Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and saw your sleeping bag empty?" He let go of Ash as he checked him for any injuries. "My protective tendencies aside, this is a different world as much as it resembles your own and also, we're on a different region."

"As I thought..." mumbled Ash to himself, his hair covering his eyes. He looked up to Red, his bangs still in place. "Sorry... Red-nii, I can't promise I won't do it next time but I'll try as minimal as possible."

Red took a glance to Riolu beside Ash, returning his gaze back to Ash, he let out a sigh. "Well, these kinds of things happening will not decrease anytime soon either. At least, this time around, you got Riolu by your side now." He then hefts Ash to his arms, taking him to his sleeping bag which was beside his own, with Riolu lagging behind him.

He let him down carefully, as not to wake Dia. "Then, g'night, we got another trip tomorrow, so better get rest now while you can."

**Morning**

A few more hours before morning came; Blue woke up first followed by Ash. Blue had Ash accompany him to his morning stroll, thinking to have the both of them talk.

An hour later, Gold and Red woke up, the both of them quickly deduced that Blue had Ash with him in his morning stroll, 'cause Riolu was still sound asleep beside Explotaro and Aero and Blue's pokémon team were missing from the group. The both of them later agreed to prepare their breakfast, which ended up disastrous.

Red sweat dropped at the scene of a grumpy Gold holding a burnt pan. "Gold... What are you doing? How did you ended up burning a simple omelette?"

Gold let out a sigh before tossing off the pan. "I've got no idea either... Makes me wonder how I survived just by eating berries back then..."

The both of them didn't realize that Dia was up already, and started cooking. They just noticed him later after they smelled the dishes that were made by Dia.

"Huh? Dia?" Red looked beside him to see Dia prepping the rest of the ingredients that were out.

Gold salivated by the smell and was ready to dig in, when Dia had stopped him by the ladle he was holding. "Nuh-uh, we have to wait for Blue-san and Ash before we eat, and besides, I'm still not finished."

**With Blue and Ash**

On their stroll, Blue was taking lead, while Ash was behind him, looking around the area they passed by. As they were walking, Blue can't help but notice the different radiance in Ash's eyes when he asked him for a walk, and now, his giddiness from just a simple stroll.

He sweat dropped when Ash ran off in front of him when a Hoothoot came down from a tree and tried to pet it, only for it to call for its comrades, resulting in Ash being flocked by the Hoothoots and Noctowls alike. Seeing as Ash was unable to get out, Blue had Scizor out to help Ash.

Blue nonchalantly walked to Ash before crouching to his level. "Are you ok?"

Ash nod to him before standing up and analyzing Blue's Scizor. "What is your Scizor's move set?"

"Slash, Metal Claw, False Swipe and, Steel Wing, why?"

"Hmm... you must be a formidable trainer. Your Scizor and the other pokémons you showed me before all seemed far more than capable."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I am the Viridian Gym Leader and a former Kanto league champion competitor along with your brother. I'll be damned if I were just some trainer." They then resumed their walk along with their chat.

"Hmm... Then, can you tell me more about your pokémons on hand?" Ash surprised Blue with his sudden change of attitude and enthusiasm which had him see Ash in a new light.

"Well... As you saw before, I have my Charizard, Golduck, Scizor, Machamp, Rhyperior and, Porygon2. I had them when I was still a wondering trainer, challenging gyms and alike. With Charizard as my starter Pokémon, though, my very first pokémon was Scyther who then evolved to Scizor now, and all of them are more powerful than your average trained and wild pokémons alike."

"That's all you can say? Is there anything else?" Urge Ash.

Blue smiled a bit before ruffling Ash's hair, much to Ash's dismay. "Yeah, that's all, can't have you spoiled too much about the gym's capabilities, not that it would make any difference. Anyway, enough for this topic..."

"Hmm...We're going to Olivine City, right?"

"Yeah, and from there, we're taking flight up to the whirl islands. Though, before we do take off, we're getting sidetrack for a while to contact Prof. Rowan in Sinnoh about Dia."

"Oh, Dia was missing for quite some time now, wasn't he? Then, what does Whirl Islands look like? Was it really like what it was said in the books, the whole archipelago surrounded by whirlpools?"

"I'm not that sure, but from what Gold told us... seems to be that way." Blue abruptly stopped from his tracks, looking back to Ash. "You do act like a child, at last!"

Ash blinked to him. "Well, I'm one curious kid, so if I'm curious about something... I just can't help myself."

"Well, you should do that more often. When we I first saw you, you were pretty much alike to myself when I was younger, way before I even met Red and the others, a serious, rational type, though that doesn't change until now, maybe a bit, but not much."

Blue saw a small clearing and ushered Ash to it, taking a sit on the grass, offering Ash a seat beside him. "Ash, do you have a dream?"

Ash snapped side his head to his abrupt question. "That came out of nowhere..."

"I'm feeling talkative today, that's all, anyway, do you have a dream? You may have heard all about Red and about your friend, Gary, and their plans for the future, their dreams... What about you?"

Ash looked up the sky, contemplating on his answer. "I... I don't know... I have thought of my dream being a pokémon master but... there's also my curiosity of this world... _this _pokémon world, yours and mine... I wanted to see all sorts of ruins related to how this world came to, the origin of the pokémons alike. But I'm worried that I may not live up to it... so... I thought, 'Maybe I should just give my best when I'm old enough to get my first Pokémon, maybe, by then, I can have my decision.'"

The both of them took off back to the camp once they've rested enough. Though...Blue seemed to have taken a like to Ash's company, especially in about academic topics and about books...

**Camp...**

When they arrived at the camp, Red and the others were already setting the table, Red helping Dia to arrange the dishes at the table while Gold was bringing out the food for their pokémons. Blue and Ash looked to each other before they both shrugged and helped the trio out.

The breakfast was uneventful except for occasional chat made by Dia, Gold and, Red while Blue and Ash were silently eating their food. The former of the two occasionally dropped hints of irritation due to the noise made by Gold's eating habits.

"Red-nii, how long till we get to Olivine City?" asked Ash after he cleaned up his plate.

"Hmm... I guess once we got out of the forest, that's it..."

Gold overheard the two as he passed them to clean up the other materials. "Maybe for another half day worth of walk till we get there, but... since we will be taking flight now, in about three hours later."

Once everything was cleared out, everyone had their pokémons back to their pokéballs except for Togetaro, Charizard and, Aero. Gold with Togetaro, Blue had Dia with him on Charizard and of course, Ash with Red on Aero.

True to his words, as Gold said earlier, after three hours of travelling in air, they got out of the forest and immediately arrived at Olivine City. Dia took course to the Pokémon Center, while Red and the others waited for him outside the light house, for them to take flight after Dia got his stuffs and pokémons back.

While waiting for Dia, Ash remembered of what Dialga told him last night. He looked over to Red who was conversing with Blue and Gold about the trip, as he was about to call out for him, he remembered the suspicious, doubtful look they gave him back in the incident with Ho-oh. _'Maybe I should take action later this day, after we got Lugia's heir... I should've not let Mewtwo leave... I don't have any idea how to get to Ilex forest tonight and get back by morning..."_

A familiar voice sounded into his consciousness during his musings._ "I could try to ask for some help within the group's pokémons if you want..."_

_"No, I'll find a way; let me think about it till we finish our objective in Whirl Islands. Ho-oh's heir should hatch after we get the two of them together."_

_"Well... whatever you say so, I'll just support you for now."_

After their mental discussion, Red called out to him. "Hey Ash! We're about to get going now, what are you waiting for?"

Ash saw Dia, now equipped with his bag and on his belt, the remaining missing pokémons from his team. He shrugged to himself before running to Red. "Nothing, just feeling the wind..."

Just as they were going airborne, in the middle of the ocean, Gold's pokégear rang. "Huh?" Taking his pokégear out, he checked his caller. "Silver? Wonder why... Hello?"

_"Gold? Where are you now? I heard from Prof. Oak that you came back early."_

"Yeah, something came up, I'm on my way to Whirl Islands, why?"

_"Whirl Islands? Nice timing... how long till you land there?"_

Gold looked to Blue, who was taking flight in front of him beside Red. "In about an hour..."

_"Right now, the hunts are getting from bad to worse, most of the grunts from _Team Galactic _and _Team Plasma _are on their way to Whirl Islands, most probably in search for Lugia. But Lugia disappeared and never had been seen again when they; Lugia and Ho-oh, were released back to the wild."_

Gold smirked to himself after Silver finished, he looked to Ash momentarily before directing his attention back in front. "I assure you, I just saw Ho-oh yesterday, and things were about to get hectic than before, not that it wasn't before. Anyway, I'm with Red-senpai, Blue-san and Diamond right now, so don't worry much, I'm sure we can handle it."

_"If you say so, anyway, I'm hanging up, I'm also on my way there. See you."_

"Yeah..." said Gold before he closed his pokégear.

"What did he say?" asked Blue.

Gold let out a sigh, shrugging to him. "Seems like Team Galactic and Team Plasma's on the move and, they were also on their way to Whirl Islands."

An exasperated sigh came out of Red as he hugged out the air out of Ash, who was now struggling out. "What is this? A game of chase?"

"Well... What can we say? Their objective and ours clashes, at least now, we have a chance after a year of chasing around with them."

The rest of the flight were uneventful and were just silent. An hour later, most of them can hear the change in water currents.

Dia looked past Blue, noticing the sudden change in the air, and water currents. "Oh, Red-san, I can see some of the whirl pools now."

Ash was more than just giddy when Dia called out, looking in front, he saw the numerous whirl pools surrounding the small archipelago. "Red-nii, can we get any higher? I want to see the whole archipelago..."

Hearing his request, he silently went with it. When Aero went up, Gold and Dia were at lost to why they did that, while Blue smirked to himself as his gaze land on Ash who has a small smile gracing his lips.

"What a great view..." Ash looked down, mesmerized by the scenic view of the archipelago, however, in the opposite direction of their entrance, he saw several ships with the brand of 'Galactic' and 'Plasma'. Pointing to its direction, "Red-nii, we better get going to that cave... our pursuers are almost here."

Looking at the general direction to where Ash was pointing to. "We better get going now..."

Going down to Gold and the others' level of flight, he called to them. "Seems like our pursuers are here. Gold, which is the island that Lugia's hiding to?"

"Lugia should be at the main island, there's a cave there, it is said that Lugia could be found at the deepest part of the cave. Its home was connected to the ocean through a waterfall."

Dia was skeptical when he heard about the waterfall, then he remembered all of the weird places he ended up to back when he was in a journey with Platina. _'We have our own shares of weirdness anyway...'_ "Do you know the way to it?"

Gold's smile was the answer they all need, his _way-too-bright _smile. While the others sweatdropped, Blue was fighting the urge to punch Gold out of the daylight. "You don't know, do you?"

"Ahahaha... Silver was the one who had gone here back then, I was not able to follow him there..."

Just as he said that, they were about to land on the main island when a red streak descended from the sky as they went down. "That's why you're incompetent, Gold."

"Silver?" says Gold, who just went off of Togetaro.

"That was fast of you; I actually thought we would be expecting you later in time." Says Blue accompanied by Dia, who descended after Gold.

"Well, I had my Honchkrow fly here in full speed." His Honchkrow then landed on his shoulder, to which he petted it, before getting it back to its poke ball. When Silver looked around, he noticed Diamond and Ash, who was beside Red. "Huh? Diamond? How did you get here? I thought you were missing... and who's the kid?"

Gold scratches the back of his head, he looked at Silver blandly. "I told you earlier that Dia was with us when you contacted me earlier though, I didn't tell you about Ash."

Silver and Ash stared at each other, before Silver turned back to Gold. "It's okay, you don't have to explain it to me. I've got the general idea to who's the kid is... Anyway, let's get going, we got to arrive inside the waterfalls before those guys do."

The others looked to each other before shrugging, and followed Silver on their way inside. Though, before Ash followed them, he had Riolu out by his side. "You may have thought that we're here because we heard about the arrival of the grunts before you but... that's not the main reason we came here..."

"What do you mean, Blue-san?"

Red tilted his head in thought. "Well... when we heard that those guys were on their way here from you earlier, it became one of our objectives but, our initial reason for coming here is for Lugia."

"For Lugia? How can you be so sure about it?"

For the first time on their walk inside the cave did Ash spoke to them. "Ho-oh's heir was already born, so it's not that weird for its other half to be born at the same time."

"Hmm... so that egg on your bag is?"

"Mmhm, as what you thought it was. I found it when I first saw Dia in Ecruteak City."

Silver looked back to Dia. "You were found in Ecruteak city?"

"Ahahaha...By some kind of weird events? Yeah..."

As they went deeper to the cave, Ash felt the thick tension in air. When they took the last path down to the waterfalls, according to Silver, the moment Ash stepped his foot on the ground, the chill went up to his spine. _'What is this? The tension... no, it's not just any tension, it was bloodlust!' _When Riolu noticed Ash froze up from his spot, he immediately went into a defensive state, and alert to anything.

On the other hand, Red and the others didn't feel anything and just continued on. When Ash finally took notice of his surroundings again, he ran passed Silver, who was taking lead to guide them and with Riolu tagging just behind him.

"Ah, wait!" But to no avail, Ash just ran faster and deeper into the cave.

Not knowing what to do, Red ran after him, to which the others followed suit soon enough. "What happened to that kid?"

**With Ash**

_"Ash, what happened?" _

"Even I don't know! I just felt the tension got thicker and, when we got deeper and closer to the waterfalls, just then I realized that it wasn't just any tension, it was bloodlust!"

Riolu took a sniff in air, and then his eyes dilated in shock. _"Ash! I smell blood!"_

Ash didn't heard and just ran ahead, what he saw when he took the final turn to enter the sanctuary, what he saw was anything but than what he saw inside. There, on the ground before the waterfalls downstairs **(1)**, was Lugia, soaked in its own blood.

Ash froze up on his spot, his blood chilled at the scene which resulted with him failing to notice an incoming attack behind him.

_"Ash!" _Riolu tackled Ash to the ground, just in the nick of time to avoid the strike incoming from a man holding an _odachi_ which was also soaked in blood.

Just as Ash recovered from the sudden push, the man cackled as he held his sword. "What the... just a kid? Not even worth my time! But, since you're here... what do you say? Can you die here for me?" The man lunged at Ash in full force to which Riolu and Ash dodged it easily.

Just as he was dodging the attack, he took notice of another pokémon in the vicinity, holding a silver egg. He quickly gave orders to Riolu to go after the pokémon. _"Riolu, go after that pokémon, don't let it escape, especially with that egg!"_

As Riolu engaged the said pokémon, Ash also took opportunity to attack the man holding the odachi. When another swing came fast towards him, he tossed aside his bag and took out his hidden knives. He threw some of the knives at the man but, the man just blocked it out by his swing. Ash was barely holding the knives against the blade of the sword, before jumping out of the way.

At the same time, Riolu cornered the pokémon and was able to almost get the egg, only for it to go flying towards the waterfalls. The man didn't took notice of it, however, Ash did.

He tossed aside his fight against the man to go after the egg, just in time for Red and the others to come at the scene at the same level of ground as Lugia's body. The man was to go after Ash, if not for the others' sudden entrance.

When Red saw Ash falling from the waterfalls, he called out his name, at the same time, Riolu watched in horror as his friend plunged down the water. "ASH!"

As Ash was plunging down the water surface, quicker than he anticipated, he braced himself for the impact, just as he did so, he heard Red's call to him which broke his concentration and took the force of impact without any preparedness.

Underwater, Ash's body, paralyzed from the pain and wasn't able to move right away. When he was able to, he was already halfway through the deep lake; he saw the egg to fall deeper and tried to go after it, only for him to lose his breath further. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he felt a warm feeling through him.

On the surface, Red was about to jump into water if not for Blue and Gold holding him. "Why are you stopping me? Can't you see he just fell there?!"

"Just a minute! Calm yourself!"

"I am CALM!" Exclaimed Red to Dia. Just then, Ash's bag shone in gold color, at the same time the lake shone in silver.

From Ash's bag, an egg floated atop the water surface. The moment it cracked, the light intensified, taking it out of sight. Once the light had subsided, there, flying on the water surface, was Ho-oh.

"Ho...-oh?" trailed off Silver as he watch Ho-oh.

In all of a sudden, a silver streak shot off the lake, the water veiling its form dissipates, revealing Lugia. Lugia and Ho-oh let out their aura to cover their bodies, the both of them circling each other, forming a yin-yang diagram made of silver and gold before landing side by side on the ground.

Not knowing what to do, Red and the others went into defensive all the while Riolu ran passed them to Lugia's side. Riolu repeatedly jump to reach up to Lugia's back, to no avail as he can't reach it at all.

Red, who was the most on the edge, were really questioning his actions as he was expecting him to be the same as him. He looked up to Lugia's back, only to see a familiar blue cloth. His eyes widen and quickly ran to Riolu's side.

Lugia, for the most part, as if sensing their problem, he leaned down, enough for Riolu to jump to his back, getting his luggage off his back. Riolu had his balance off, resulting for him to plummet to the ground, if not for Red catching them both.

"Are you ok Riolu?" Red had him down, keeping the other in his arms. "Geez, what kind of trouble did you get into again, Ash?"

"Just a bunch of weird troubles..." Muttered Ash as he opened his eyes.

"Ash?!" To his haste, Red dropped Ash to the ground.

"ouch..." Ash rubbed his head to ease the pain a bit, when he heard a whimper.

The group saw the newborn Lugia whimpering to its deceased parent. "Luu..." Ho-oh on the other hand looked around the place, as if looking for something.

To his discomfort at the scene in front of him, Dia rubbed his left arm. "Ho-oh's... most probably looking for his parent... as for Lugia..."

Silver on the other hand, kept a calm face on the outside, however, his inner thoughts and turmoil were different. Red, Blue and, Gold all seemed unfazed for the most part, still, it has its own impressions on them, one way or another. Ash looked at the two newborn legendary pokémons, pity mostly evident in his eyes. _'It's the same...'_

Ash stood from where he was, and slowly made his way towards Lugia and Ho-oh. He reached out for them, and he did so successfully. "The two of you were just born... but you already had the burden of this world on your shoulders... more so than the other legendaries..."

Lugia and Ho-oh, straightened themselves and urged closer to Ash, despite the tearstained faces. "How about you guys come with us? If you guys were to be captured by those guys... there will be no future left for this world... so, will you come to our side?"

Sensing his honest, sincere request, the both of them folded their wings, before taking a short bow. Within Ash's mind, he faintly heard their voices. _'As you wish...' _

Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I'm saying this now, I don't need any followers, I don't want to be some kind of parent... What I want with you guys... is to be my friend."

Lugia and Ho-oh looked to each other, before smiling faintly and... *Puff!* Smoke could be seen all around them, revealing a chibi Lugia and Ho-oh, the both of them tackled Ash to the ground.

All the while Lugia and Ho-oh cried their all on him, Ash looked up to Red and the others. "It might do good to bury Lugia here, it might cause an uproar if news about it comes out."

Blue and Silver nodded to him. "We'll do the job here, you, Red, Gold and, Dia should get out now. Those guys should be inside the cave and on their way here, however the culprit for this event... might be a different, separate organization than those we know of."

Red nod to him. "I got it. You better take care."

Gold took a glance to Silver, before his grin plastered on his face. "You take care now, I don't want to have Crystal on my back if you didn't come back."

Silver approached Ash with two ultraballs in his hands. "I think you know what I'm pertaining to as I'm handing these two balls to you, right?" he then received a nod. "Those two seemed to be quite attached to you, so I think it's a good idea to have you, yourself catch them."

Ash took the two pokéballs into his, and extended his arms enough for the two of it to touch the head of the chibi pokémons. The two pokéballs had its moment before ringing its familiar *ding. "That's it... but, we have to release them back to the wild after this..."

Silver nods to him, before a small smile adorned his lips. "I trust you as much as Blue-san and Red-san do, to protect them. I want to go with you but, I'm more suited to be left here than Gold or any of them. I'll see you again..." With that, Ash took the two pokéballs to his jacket before taking off.

Silver then approached Red and Silver. "Red-san, I think it would be much better to use dive here as you might encounter some of those grunts if you took our path earlier."

"I got it, thanks." Red then had Gyara out and, Gold with Polibo. Red had both Dia and Ash with him on Gyara and with Gold, alone on Polibo.

Before they go, Gold had his grin plastered as he look to Silver. "I already said it before but, take care!" and both pokémons jumped into the waters.

Silver took out his pokéball and looked to Blue, Blue nods to him as they took out their respective pokémons. "Rhyperior/Ursaring!" **(2)**

"Rhyperior, use Dig!"

"Ursaring, push Lugia into that hole!"

Once Lugia was pushed down to the hole, Blue had the both of their pokémons to bury him. "That should do it." Said Silver after he stacked stones on the top of the grave.

A few minutes later, they could hear footsteps incoming. Silver looked to Blue who had Charizard out, and both Rhyperior and Usaring back to their pokéballs. Blue hopped on Charizard's back, before taking flight at the ceiling.

The moment all of the grunts came into the sanctuary Charizard took a nosedive with fire circling around him. As they were nearing the entrance of the sanctuary, Blue had Charizzard turn around, his attack pointing at the ceiling. "Charizard, use flamethrower!"

The fire bounced off the ceiling, giving light within it, later on, a net came falling down on the grunt. "Where did this came from?!"

Silver then took his entrance through his Honchkrow flying down. "Scums like you don't have any idea of the suffering you cause to people and pokémons alike."

"And people who live in the other side don't have the right to criticize us, when you yourself have no difference from us!" An attack to Silver and Honchkrow came out of nowhere, they were able to dodge it on time, if not, they might end up in a similar state to the boulder that was hit by the attack.

Honchkrow made its way to the exit, following Charizard, at the same time, the same pokémon that had attacked Silver had followed them. Silver gritted his teeth in annoyance to their pursuer. "Grr... persistent bastard..."

The pokémon had attacked them once more when they were nearing the exit of the cave. A shadow ball went cut through the air and almost hit Silver if not for the sudden manuever made by Honchkrow, Blue's Charizard followed suit to the exit.

However, once they got out, what they were not expecting was the sheer number of grunts surrounding them; whether it was Team Plasma or Team Galactic.

"Blue-san... this is..."

"Yeah... seems like your info were wrong this time Silver but, I have no reason to fall here. They only got numbers, we've got our own league."

Just as they were about to get their teams out, a certain Dewott intercepted an attack incoming to them from the cave. "Are you guys ok?"

Spoke up a certain trainer, the two of them looked to the back to see ''Lack-two' in his swimsuit...

"Why are you in your swimsuit?"

Despite their current dilemma, Lack-two's goofy smile was still plastered on his face. "Err... I almost fell to the waters on the way here?"

Silver nor Blue wasn't able to get whether he was pretending or just being plain idiotic, they don't know. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... a certain kitty told me that there were sudden movements in Team Plasma and Team Galactic here, being the gentleman I am, I just can't leave alone the said kitty, so I came!"

"Don't kid around, that came from your informant. Being the prodigy of the International Police and all of that must've been hard... you suddenly got orders out of nowhere from your superiors."

"That's harsh, Silver-san... but, I also agree with you, having my mission suddenly change really is an inconvenient... along with those lines, as much as I want to handle the arrest of them all, I can't, so..." With a flick of his finger the sound of helicopters were heard.

Blue and Silver looked up, to see six helicopters and agents midair on parachute to land surrounding the marine vessels and opposing agents. "Never cease to amaze me every time I see it." Silver then looked back to 'Lack-two. "So, you really are an International Police Agent huh?"

'Lack wryly smiled to him, a sweatdropped behind his head as he answered him. "That's the second time around, Silver-san..."

Blue's Charizard let out a growl as he set his eyes on the waters. "Well... jokes aside, we can't just let this pass to the Inter. Police, you know?" Just as he finished, a Crawdaunt, two Weaviles, and a Nidoqueen appeared from the waters, launching their attacks.

Charizard, flawlessly dodged the attacks as he protect Blue on his back, Ursaring launched his attack back as he counter each coming in their direction, Dewott moved the same timing as his trainer from dodging, magnificently countering them back as he did so.

"Well of course, Blue-san, I pretty much had the general idea you would say that... which is also one of the reasons why I HAD to come to this mission..." Said 'Lack-two, as he brought out another pokéball, he threw it in air, letting out its contained pokémon, Lucario.** (3) **"I had the feeling that some of the pokédex holders will sure to be here and be stubborn. Not that I'm any different~" Finished 'Lack-two in a sing-song voice.

As the trio went on guard, another three set of people jumped down from the sky aside from the agents of Inter. Police, obvious from their clothing of choice.

They then heard voices, bickering to each other... more likely, at each other's throat... rather... literally.

"_Yare, yare... _That's why I told that boss of ours to come here sooner, now look what happened! Lugia got away~!"

"Not that we can do anything about it... Most of us agreed to it anyway."

"_Keyword_: 'Most of us', I never agreed to such things made by yours truly!"

The third brought out a pair of short knife on each hand, pointing it closely to their throats... at least, close enough to draw blood which resulted to... more bickering.

"Oi! Where do you think you're pointing those things to?!"

"Shut-up, you guys are annoying."

"What did you say?!"

The others sweat dropped at the scene before them, unsure whether to take it seriously or not. The other agents, took it to liberty to catch the grunts surrounding the pokédex holder trio, disregarding the bickering teens.

"Oi, 'Lack-two, are those also your subordinates?" asked Silver as he looked in front of him blandly before noticing the sudden change in attitude of 'Lack-two.

"I never saw those three before, nor do they seem familiar... but..."

As 'Lack-two trailed off, a similar thought were voiced out through their minds as they watch the other trio bicker along with their knives. _'What are we suppose to do here?'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ahahaha... that's all for now, thank you for reading, I hope that you guys enjoyed it!**

**(1) It was the same area in the Soul Silver game in the waterfalls where you can find Lugia, it was the first entrance before you can ACTUALLY reach the waterfalls (the same floor as the one along with the kimono girls). You can see the waterfalls from up there.**

**(2) For those who've read Pokémon** **Adventures SoulSilver, HeartGold chapter, you can see that Silver had Blue trade his Rhydon to Silver to have it evolve, however, when Blue found out that Silver's Ursaring was with his father, he had left it with him. Now, here at the story, I had it traded back, assuming that Ursaring was given back to Silver at the last chapter of SS and HG chapter of the manga.**

**(3) Those who had read the Black and White 2 chapters... yes, I know, the English scanlations were still not completed, we still do not know the rest of 'Lack-two's pokémon team so... I his team thought out by fandoms or mostly of what suited him most, I guess.**


End file.
